


Match Maker Fun.

by Little_Miss_Lazy_Writer



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: 1 year above surface, Add tags as I go, Angst, Bara Sans, Because I can, Big Sans, Chubby Reader, F/F, F/M, How Do I Tag, Just not yet, OC Charcters, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader is lazy, Reader is not named, Selectively Mute Frisk, Serra(OC), Sneaky Papyrus is Sneaky, Tall Sans, Will add tags as I see fit., a few oc's here and there, being the wing woman, but has nicknames, but loves matchmaking, climbing chairs, for large monsters, going to the bone zone, height kinks are my jam, hello fellow sinners, large furniture, monster racism, not too many, probably, puns will come, reader is female, short reader?, will there be smutt?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-03-14 15:18:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 26,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13592832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Miss_Lazy_Writer/pseuds/Little_Miss_Lazy_Writer
Summary: The reader loves being the matchmaker, the wingwoman etc for her friends~ and is quite good at what she does and enjoys seeing her OTP’s come to life. But what she doesn’t expect is for the same thing to happen to her in return. Let alone fall for a certain punny skeleton. She literary did fall.  Flat on her face.





	1. Intro  intro intro.

**Author's Note:**

> Authors note; I am sort of an amateur writer, and this is probably the first fanfiction I have written in a long time, soooo there will probably be a lot of mistakes. Please be kind when pointing them out, But I’ll be sure to look this over and edit but A second pair of eyes never hurts.  
> Anyway, this is based on events that have happened to Myself and I thought it would make as a funny plot device :3 plus I am a skelly sinner… and you are too, otherwise, you wouldn’t be here! But yeah this is just an intro and how the reader does matchmaking.  
> ON WITH THE STORY!!1!

You heard the whistle from the phone, bring it your attention in its way of telling you, you got a new message. You giggle as you grab my phone, quickly unlocking it and reading the message as you lay in bed.

From Ava, “Sent the pic, turned off my data, XD Heck” 6:46 pm

Oh Ava. She is such a sweetie pie, if not shy. She is also one of your best friends. Also needs a little help from a wingwoman such as yourself. What can you say? You’re happy to help out a friend who needs a little push in the right direction and maybe a bit of coaching to give her the confidence boost she needs

You quickly type out a reply.

From Spoopy, “Avvvvvvvaaaa. Don’t you want to see his reply, hmmmm *insert purple devil emoji here x2* 6:47 pm

What can you say other than you are a fast typer? Thanks to school for teaching you that. All those times of texting under the desk have served you well. Least it’s one of the things school did right.

You hit send, giggling like a little school girl. Oh, bless this chick. And her innocent ways. Though she was anything but. 

 

Another whistle from the phone. gezz that was quick you thought.

From Ava, “ XD I’m just shy, heck, also scared of his reply XD.” 6:50pm

From Spoopy, “he’s probably just as nervous as you are, because well, your boobs are great. A+ on that picture. XD” 6:51pm

Yep, she is doing that, though was only a cute picture, tongue poking out, with such an innocent expression with her puppy brown eyes, long flowing hair and her cute flowery dress, showing off just amount of cleavage. Enough to tease, yet enough remain completely innocent. Just perfect. You’re glad she followed your suggestion. 

From Ava, “True that XD” 6:52pm

From Spoopy, “ pats you like a cat, Well, if you’re THAT worried, wait a few more minutes before turning your data back on. Gurly~” 6:53pm

You got a quick reply to her saying, "Oki." and smile emjoi. 

Sigh such a sweet innocent lass when it comes to getting guys. Yet she is older than you and you’re the one helping her. You giggle at the thought. Though when she came to you asking for a little bit of help, You were more than glad to help her out. 

Hell! She brought you some great Donuts a few days ago as a way of payment to help her out a bit if you could. It was at a place called “Miss Muffet's bakery and Cafe”. They have some damned good doughnuts. And if You couldn’t, who the fuck turns down free food? You don’t. 

You decided on a reply to cheer her on. Cause if she’s as nervous as You think she is, she would need this. While you did that you got up and left your partly messy room and into the lounge, fetching a drink from the kitchen while you are at it. 

You need it on a hot summer day like today. And who could say no to good old aircon to save you on days like these? You couldn't!

You plopped yourself on the couch, placing your drink down on the lovely colourful coffee table that was not yours but your flatmates but didn't argue. It was just furniture, even if it was too colourful for your tastes. But it did what it was made to do. 

From Spoopy, “You got this!! :3” 6:56pm

No word from her yet, so you go back to what was happening on tv now as you turned it on earlier. The news playing on TV, something about Monsters and laws? You were not paying much attention to it really or anything much with the monster-related news. Or any news really. Just bits here and there. Got too distracted and into this little matchmaking session and maybe the one before that. You do not multitask very well. Though you did manage to turn on the aircon.

God, it was a blessing, feeling the cold air blast the back of your neck. No more summer sweat for now. 

“As you see, we need laws not just to keep the monster kind safe, but people as well. We all just want Peace” The big blonde Goat monster? Said.

“Oh right he’s the king of monsters, right,” You say out loud to no one in particular. Just yourself. Since there is no one home, but you and two small dogs, but they are sleeping somewhere in the house. And it’s not like The Tv will answer you. If it did, you might just think you’re going bonkers orrrr you need to lay off the wine for a bit. 

It’s been a year since they have been freed from under the mountain they were trapped under by some horrible humans from the past. They are slowly getting their rights, much like human rights. Which was great, as they are ya, know, Alive and like all living things deserve a chance at life and be given a chance to live.  
With so much hate going on in the world, least this makes it a brighter day for them.

From what you know, they have their own town, slowly growing, making houses and all sorts of things alike. It was really quite quick how fast they put it all up for how short they have been here. Though I guess if you were them, you would sort it all out pretty quickly too. 

Though humans being the best at what they do, being humans, some are monster haters, though you just see them as being scared of what they don’t know or don’t want to know. You pity those people. Cause from what you’ve seen, they are very peaceful and loving. Nothing to hate! Some are creepy you will admit, but you don’t mind. They can’t help what they look like.  
And your policy is “I don't care if you're black, white, straight, bisexual, gay, lesbian, short, tall, fat, skinny, rich or poor. If you're nice to me, I'll be nice to you. Simple as that!”

― Eminem quote. It is what You live by cause it’s freaking true. Though you might add monsters in it to be even more inclusive. 

A quick whistle sound from your phone drew your attention back to it, stealing it away from the Tv playing the background, quickly forgotten. As well as your thoughts on that topic and onto the on that calls for your attention.

From Ava, “XD No reply yet, possible rejection -” 7:24pm

You Blink in confusion. Rejection. OH HELL no. You are now going to have to talk to the boy she is talking to. He ain’t gonna be ghosting her, no way. No sir.  
You decide to finish reading the text before doing anything else and having a few choice of words with her match.

“ - :^) Either that or I could add a third virginity to my belt” 7:24pm

You Giggle. A third one? And you thought you were being ambitious with setting her up with someone who isn’t. Though the person she is referring too is your flatmate. Bless his soul. You tried to ask if he wanted help, but he refuses. Doesn't he see you can be great? But you guess not. Not yet anyway. ONE DAY HE WILL. 

Either way, her and your flatmate? Nope. It wouldn’t be good. The one ship You do not sail. 

From Ava, “ I kid I kid!” 7:24pm

Thank god! Cause he is an ass when he wants to be.

From Spoopy, “ Haha he’s probably just busy, or.. Fapppppping. >:)”7:25pm

From Ava, “I seriously don’t mind, either way, I don't expect anything to happen so no getting hurt” 7:27pm

Oh, bless her. But No self-doubting today NO SIR. Nope.

From Spoopy, “Yee, He generally does take a while to reply regardless of what he is doing. He’s probably just busy with work.”7:29pm

You quickly hit reply, hoping to calm her nerves a bit and not to overthink it. You do know this guy and when You do manage to talk to him, It takes one and a half business days to reply. He’s not a bad person, just shitty at texting or messaging online in general. He’s much better in person. Strange how that is. 

But you can not be excused, you never answer the phone when it rings and let it go to voicemail. If someone wants to contact you, They have to text. Phone calls are a HELL NO. Nope, can't do ‘em. Won’t do ‘em. Unless it’s for pizza. You’ll suffer phone calls for Pizza. Cause Pizza is worth suffering for. 

A tell sign of a whistle once again begs for your attention. You really do need to change that sound to something more pleasant rather than a boring old whistle.

From Ava, “Gooooood, cause I didn’t reply for three hours, so same here” 7:30pm

From Spoopy, “He’ll reply tho” 7:31pm

You quickly type, now putting your phone down in front of you on the multicoloured coffee table and replace your hand the drink, taking a few sips, mindlessly watching Tv, as a few more monsters now are on Tv, Doing an interview sort of style since they passed the important boring stuff.

Though now there is one more monster, along with the human ambassador, frisk on tv now, who is sitting between, the queen and the king who was already seated. Which you knew now as information appears in the bottom of the screen as they introduce themselves. 

“So..” The interviewer starts off, “You say you are ready to take the next step, what would that be exactly?” He questions the two monsters, along with the young human. 

How could such a young kid free the monsters You’ll never understand. He is just so… Young? Or is it a she?...But before your thoughts wondered further, the interview continued. 

“Well about that, we are ready to get all the remaining monsters out of the mountain we used to call home, and Finish building the school, located by our “new new new Home’, and we are working out a way for both young monsters and children alike to enroll at the new school.”  
Toriel answered happily, practically gleaming, as frisk beamed up at Toriel and then at the person doing the interview. From what you knew she always wanted to be a teacher. It’s what she said in the previous interview when the idea of building the school came about. 

You retrieve the phone from the holding place on the table and quickly looked up where it was on the map on my phone, at least the area, Thankfully google maps have updated to include the “newnewnew Home”. Turns out it’s not that far away from where you are. Huh, Might have to pay a visit. You even spy an icon for a bar. Okay, it’s decided you are going. 

“Yes we are very excited about that and getting all of my people out on the surface,” Asgore said in agreement, also very happy with this development. 

The interviewer seemed happy at this too but turned his question onto Little frisk.

“What do you think about that? Going to school with both other children and little monsters?”

Frisk seem to be pretty excited once more as he began to do some sign language, moving his pretty fast, they sometimes looked like a blur on the screen. Everyone giggled at his enthusiasm as they told him to slow down. Soon a translation came up on screen, seeing as this was public TV and not everyone would know what the young child has said. Smart. 

Hell You wouldn’t know any. You never had a need to learn it really. And if you did, you didn’t have anyone to practice with or use it. 

“I am very excited I get to be with all of my friends from the underground. I would not go to school without them, and I want them to make more friends too and for everyone to get along!” They beamed, they signed, though not as fast as before as he forced himself to go slower.

They are so childlike and innocent when they want to be. Which is good, they can’t be serious all the time, they need their childhood. And by god what he said warms your heart. Also, he has high hopes. 

The interview went on for a bit longer, as you mindlessly watched it as it came to close. You turned back my phone, to see you got a message. That certainly wasn’t there before. You would have heard it go off. 

That was very strange indeed but thought nothing of it as you opened up the message.

From Ava, “He replied and Liked it! 8:42 pm

“YESSSS” you did a small dance of victory. Looks like you don't need to have a little talk with him after all. Though you may ask him to see what he thinks anyway. After all. You are such a good matchmaker plus you wanted to make sure he was interested. After all, you didn’t want your efforts to go to waste after all. But first. The Bar is a go. You look at the time, almost 9!! You better get your butt in gear.

Cause you have a reason to celebrate a small victory.

Off to this “grillby’s” place you go. But first, you look at the times it closes. Would be a shame to go all the way out there only to have it close soon after. Be no fun.

Thankfully it doesn’t close until 1 am.

“Today is a good day”


	2. Free Fallin'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Reader got spooped. also, Grillby's Burgers are the best and are now her favourite person.. and Bar for that matter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote chapter 2, go me!  
>  Also thanks for the kind comments, I squeal every time I get one and then cry~  
> SO If there is anything you’d like to see in this fic, feel free to suggest below :3 and I’ll try my best!  
> Blah, I’ll keep the title of this because it is very fitting of the plot I have in store >:3 through I was gonna call it “heartbeat” at first but.. had a slightly different plot, might write that another day... I have way too many ideas man...   
>  Also, I’m like asgore when it comes to naming things I swear XD.  
> Anyway on with the show!

You arrive at  **_Grillby’s_ ** thanks to a taxi. Cause if you having a drink or a few, best not to drive. Right? right. Look at you being all adult. Yeah! You feel good about your choices as you step across the road looking at the glowing neon sign saying “Grillby’s”. It looks pretty nice, A hardwood door, with a pot plant next to the door, growing happily. 

 

You have never seen a bar with a pot plant beside the door. That was odd, but cute in some odd way.

You also spot a window, but couldn’t see inside of the frosty tinted glass other than a soft warm glow from the inside. You smile and pull open the door only be engulfed in warmth and smells of fire and cooked goods. This not what you expected. Most bars we not like this. 

 

They were never this welcoming or.., warm. 

 

Taking in your surroundings, looking around as you stepped fully inside, the warmth hugging you like a glove. You spot a few white… dogs? Sitting at a big middle table, playing cards, barking happily and petting one another.

 

Why would dogs be in a bar… and wearing armour? Confused but peeked your interest but you have no intentions of being rude in asking questions.

 

On your right there somewhat seems to be a drunk rabbit monster. You say monster because bunnies cannot get drunk and they are never that large. Not as large as a human. 

 

Pretty cute though you think as you make your way towards the bar front. 

 

Other than that no one else seems to be in the bar, besides the barkeeper who. Is Made of fire. That's…  _ cool.  _

_ WAIT, MADE OF FIRE? _

Your eyes widen as you look at him, How? Why? And why on earth are his clothes not burning off his  _ hot  _ body? Literary. He is made of fire. Better question.

 

How on earth has this bar not burnt down yet? It’s made of wood!

 

You get taken out of your thoughts as the hot fireman speaks to you.

 

“Oh, a human” She speaks in surprise. His flames brighten up at the sight of you for split second. “What would you like? I would offer water but I don’t touch the stuff” he jokes as he continues to clean the glass but is paying more attention to his new customer.  

 

His voice crackles like a bonfire, but very soothing. You quietly wonder if he is the reason this bar was so warm. Yep, you were 100% sure he was the reason. And that this a monster Bar.

 

Awesome! You should have expected that with the bar being within the boundaries of the monster’s home. But what can you say, you were just after a drink to celebrate a small success for your friend. 

 

You only blink in response to his question. Oh was he speaking to you? OF course, he was you idjit. 

 

“Oh Um, I’ll go for rum and coke, please,” You say as politely to this, the man of fire.

 

He nods and turns around to get you what you ordered. You turned your attention to the rest of the bar set up. Lots of various types of alcohol littered the bar in bottles. Some you know, some you have tried and Most you have no clue what they are. But some do have pretty fancy bottles. Must be the pricer stuff you nod. Least they have variety. 

 

You notice some of the bottles read “Monster liquor.” on them in the bigger font on a few of the bottles you didn’t recognize, they were also bigger and fancier looking too. 

 

Well since this is a monster bar that does make sense. Though you note there is some ”human alcohol”. I guess they needed those too for the few human customers like yourself. Or you guess if monsters wanted to try it too. There at least seems to be enough demand for  **_Grillby’s_ ** to have both. You hum in approval of your theory and might just be right. Won’t know till you see a monster drinking some normal alcohol after all, 

 

But you wouldn’t turn down a taste for monster alcohol if that was all they had. Though you read somewhere it is stronger than normal alcohol. Which is good enough for you, getting tipsy for less? Hell yeah. Cause knowing most bars they charge some stupid amount for drinks. 

 

You soon understood why people always had pre-drinks before going for a night on the town as soon as you went to your first bar. You just about cried about the silly prices when you knew you could get more drinks for less at home. Though you only wanted one maybe two drinks depending on the price. Definitely not enough to get wasted off your arse so no need for pre-drinks and your wallet thanks you. 

 

Before you could look around some more your drink was placed in front of you with a soft clunk when the glass made contact with the smooth hardwood bar. 

 

You look back at the bartender, smiling at him. 

 

“Thank you… um…” You pause. You never did get his name. Oh, my was that rude?? 

 

But before you could say anything else he spoke. “Grillby, No need to thank me” he spoke kindly, though you did notice his flame brightening up again when you thanked him. You guess he wasn’t thanked much... 

 

You repeat your words, saying his name. Raising your glass up in cheers and taking a sip of the lovely concoction of liquor and fizz. You feel the burn at the back your throat as you swallow the amber liquid.

 

Yes, this is the good stuff. You let out a purr in content, not knowing that you did. Sometimes that happened and when people noticed you always get embarrassed. But hey! It was a damned good drink if you say so yourself. You’ll have to ask what brand that rum was because damn, you for sure are going to stock up on that soon, if you can’t, well Grillby would have to stock up for your rum needs.

 

The fireman, Grillby chucked at your reaction, shaking his head. He had never heard a human have that reaction to his drinks before so he found it amusing, to say the least. He turned his attention away from you and towards another customer at another end of the bar, while cleaning another glass. 

 

Does he always clean glasses when not doing anything else? 

 

You feel a buzz in your pocket. Ahh, sweet phone, how you missed thee, if not the whistle sound it made with every message. You swear you were going to change it! But for now, it was just better to have it set on vibrate for now, least while in a bar. It was just a thing you did. Not too distracted by the phone, and not disturbing anyone nearby with it shrieks. Even better so now there were dogs here. You were glad past you thought it was a good idea.

 

You pulled out your phone from your jacket and opened up the text to see it was Ava. Ohh this better is good news. 

 

**From Ava, “So, he wanted to know what I’m looking for, was thinking of saying a good time and experience new things? Otherwise, I'd say *insert eggplant here* tbh”10:52 pm**

 

Well straight to the point, aye Ava. She only needed a slight push and off she goes. Your work here is done, well almost. Unless they have a date, your work is not done. But for now, You can deal with this small victory. He likes her, that matters, oh and that she likes him. That is very important.

 

You type out a reply while nursing your drink. 

 

**From Spoopy, “Haha well that is what you after and if you could knock a few kinks off the list then all the better right? But hey if you get the D, then my mission is done. I am a damned good wingwoman. Feed me.” 10:54 pm**

 

You hit send, putting your phone down, now have another chance to look around the bar. Still quiet but a few more people have popped in. some more dogs too. They just look so cute and fluffy. You have a great need to pat them but you refuse to give in. you don’t even know them yet! 

 

The chatter of the bar is nice background noise along with some music, which you noted it was from a new looking jukebox sitting in the corner by a table which there sat a big large wolf. Werewolf? Maybe. 

Anyway, it is a nice atmosphere. Felt like a home almost.

 

That is probably the alcohol talking now and also the content warmth of the place, sinking into your skin. Being so warm with alcohol? It hits you much quicker for whatever reason. But you were in no way drunk. Just having a nice buzz.

 

For a second the room seemed to sense and stop what they were doing and turn towards the front door in unison which was now being opened again. You Also turned your head towards the door to see what the fuss was about. Was it bad when they did this? Was it someone of great importance? By how they acted, it sure seemed that way. You could feel yourself getting anxious, feeling a slight certain tightness taking hold. You pushed it away. Hoping for it go away soon. Also thought and feeling off *you don’t belong here” creeping down your spine.

 

You hated feeling anxious. And hoped whatever this was it was not a big deal.

 

You were wrong, but not quite the way you think.

 

You see a rather large skeleton monster in the doorway. He was pretty tall. Taller than you that was for sure was the first thing you noticed he only was s few inches shorter than the door frame itself. 

But wasn’t that hard to be taller than you, anyone could, seeing as you were below average height for your age, but almost always  was asked for id cause you did look young enough to be both younger and older, depending on where they looked thanks to certain assets that happened to come over like, popping up like DAISIES. You swear if you didn’t have those you would have probably harder times going onto bars.It was amusing to anyone who questions your age only to be shocked because of the height or lack off. But you didn’t mind. Made a few things easier.

 

Speaking of ID. fire dude never asked. That must break some sort of law? Oh well, who were you to overlook such a simple thing? 

 

The room seemed to sound louder than was before as cheers broke out happily and greetings to the Monster who just entered the Bar which he greeted in return, shaking hands and patting heads (mostly the dog monsters) you were almost jealous of that. You wanted to pat their fluffy heads!

 

You feel the anxiety leave you, thankful it was nothing horrible.

 

He must be pretty popular, you hummed in thought. Still nursing your drink, but you will probably need a refill soon if your now almost empty glass said anything. Since when this empty so fast. 

 

You turn back around, placing your now empty glass back on the bar. The bar seemed louder than before, not bad noisy though. But enough to make you want to leave after one more drink from the hot man. As much as you like this, you like the quiet of your flat a bit more. Though was hardly quiet when the flatmates were home. 

 

You soon felt a presence sat beside you on the left-hand side, taking up an empty seat as well as some more warmth blowing your way coming from Grillby who seemed to almost have dashed over to talk to the monster beside you to greet him and hand him... A bottle of ketchup.

“Going to pay your tab anytime soon?” Grillby’s voice spoke to the monster in a joking manner.

 

Your eyes followed the movement of the red ketchup bottle, only to be grabbed by a skeleton hand. You jumped a bit, seeing the hand.

 

It was a hand... 

Made of bone...

 

How in the world?

 

It not like skeletons freak you out, but a moving skeleton hand. In a bar. Well, it is a monster bar. But you were not expecting a SKETONTION MONSTER to be seated next to you. 

 

“Maybe one day Grillz, For now, I’ll just like to  _ ketchup  _ with you”. The skelly spoke. His voice was deep and held a baritone. It would have soothing if you weren’t slightly freaking out right now once again. 

 

Maybe your anxiety had a good reason to be worked up.   __

 

Your eyes followed the lifting bottle up to the mouth of the skellington. His bone was smooth and almost pearlescent. He opened up his jaw, which you didn’t think it was possible! And his eyes... Were sockets closed as he drank? The ketchup? Surprisingly you are not grossed at this. You ate sour cream on its own. That is not what freaks you out.

 

He is a skellington

 

How did that not fall right through him? You think slightly alarmed at this discovery.

 

How on earth? You questioned yourself, gaping at this monster in both shock and awe. Mostly shock.

 

Grillby coughs and you break your fixation on the monster, Now blushing slightly out embarrassment and hang your head, looking down at the bar. Yes, this has suddenly become very interesting. Look at that wood. No bumps, no cracks.that polish. Yep. very interesting. Oh and so are your hands and that empty glass. Yes. The fascinating thing in the room right now. 

 

You can feel the anxiety calling your name as it creeps in.

  
  


“One day you will or I may just forget to order your favourite ketchup, Sans.” he teased again.

 

Sans? That was his name… why does that sound familiar?

 

Sans gasped in mock horror at Grillby. “You wouldn’t! I would put you  _ out _ of business” he almost yelled, making your head shot up at him, seeing his funny expression which somehow moulded onto his face. You were still confused about how he did that, still freaking you out a little. Just how did his bone move like that? Bones shouldn’t move like that! Right? 

 

They should not.

 

But he is a monster.

 

SO that means things that shouldn't happen, Happen. Like his skull moving like a face would with skin and muscle on top.

 

Yeah, that totally makes sense.

 

“Grillby raised his hands and shrugged in away of saying ‘I don’t know, I might’.

 

“Anyway,” Grillby said, turning to you now, gesturing to the empty cup you are currently fiddling with.

“Oh um, y-yes” you stuttered now looking at him, sliding your glass over to him for him to take and get a refill.

 

Since the glass was gone now, you now fiddled with your phone in your hands to give yourself something to do… and try to ignore the eyes you feel on you now, your anxiety heightening up to new levels.

 

But being brave you look towards the pair of.. eyes/ pinpricks in eye sockets?  Looking right at you. You gave a small squeak of surprise and jumped, a little bit too much as you fall back on your stool, losing your balance as you fling your hands, grabbing the closest thing that would hope would steady you and stop you from falling, that happened to be the poor skellington who just spooped you right out of your seat….

 

You closed your eyes and brace for impact... 

  
  


But nothing came...

  
  


You feel a firm strong arm, wrapped around the mid of your back, stopping you from falling.

 

Being brave, you peeked open your eyes again, looking up at the skellington, whos looking at you with shock and slowly turned into joy as he smiled wider - if that was even possible and gave a good chuckle before he spoke.

 

“You fallin’ for me already? I'm touched.” he joked, throwing a nice pun in there as he helped you back to the position you were in before you almost fell off your seat. 

 

Blinking up at him you smile nervously at him.ready for him to let go. Where he was grabbing, too much squish. Also let the blush ensue, all over your face turning you into a ripe tomato.

 

“I guess so, I’m just so bonely” you punned back, sounding braver than you currently were feeling. Even though you were the little bit scared of him just before, as well as letting go of your death grip on his arm.

 

You hope you didn’t hurt him from doing that. But now you can take a good look at him, him wearing a blue hoodie with an off-white fur trim, black basketball shorts and you assume shoes, but you did not want to be caught staring again. 

 

He removes his arm from your back, putting it back into his pocket.

 

“Heh if you wanted to jump my bones that bad kid, buy me some dinner first, say Grillby, how about some burgers.” sais said, asking his friend.

 

Gribbly just shook his head but compiled and went out back to cook him one, as grillby’s - you assume to be his daughter as she is green flames, but looks very much alike, and is also wearing girl clothing. Was bad to assume they are female? Probably. But she tends the bar when he’s gone. 

 

You blushed at what he said and probably would have choked on your drink if you had any. Lucky you didn’t. But you did hide your face in your hands, wanting the ground to swallow you hole. 

 

Sans just laughed at your reaction but he had turned his gaze away from the female human beside him. Waiting patiently for his burger while drinking some more of his favourite ketchup. 

 

You notice your drink has been refilled, placed to where it was before and take it happily, even happier to have something else in your hands and something to drink, hoping for it to wash away your embarrassment and give you a small confidence boost as it burns pleasantly on the way down.

 

You look at your phone to glance at the time, it read 11:15 pm. Not as late as you thought, but you should probably start thinking about heading back home soon after this adventurous night of being spooked by an actual spooky scary skellington. You will have to tell your friend that story for another day. 

 

“So, sorry if I made you jump out your skin” sans Said, taking your attention away from the led screen that was your phone. 

 

He did actually look sorry. In some odd way. What was with his moddable face?

 

“Oh uh, it’s N-n no worries r-really -” you said tripping over your words. Sometimes that happens when you’re speaking to fast. “It’s just never seen a skellington monster before is all.” You said waving your hands and lowering your head in apology.

 

“I guess I just spooped by a scary skellington aye?” you added, hoping to make him laugh. You hope that wasn’t bad. He is a skellington, so he should get the joke. You can only hope. 

 

He paused for second taking the words in before laughing. “I guess ya did,” He said in between bits of laughter, throwing his head back. 

 

“You’re an alright kid,” he said. “Anyway I’m sans, sans the skellington” he held out his hand for you to shake, so you did, putting your phone away, and taking his hand… only to hear a fart noise coming from the source of both of your hands. 

 

If your face could be any redder right now, you would. “Omfg,” You said out loud before you could stop yourself, doubling over from laughter.

 

Geez, why were you anxious about him again, he’s a just a funny skelly. You had nothing to fear from him, other than a bad pun. 

 

“Ahh the hand whoopie cushion trick, gets people every time,” he said more to himself, letting his hand fall to his side. 

 

You finally composed yourself from your laughter outburst, still a bit red in the face, taking a sip of your drink as he took a sip of his ketchup. 

 

“I’m [y/n], [y/n] the human,” You say, following the way he said it while looking up at him with a smile. “Also I’m not a kid” you commented, now pouting, but not seriously. Just enough to get a reaction. 

 

“I don’t know, I’d you’re fun-sized” he replied quickly, turning away as he heard doors open from behind the counter and outcomes Grillby with a large burger for sans along with a second bottle of ketchup on a plate. How does he even need that much ketchup you’ll never know, but with the way he drinks it, you can see why.  On another plate, he has a normal sized burger. Human-sized compared that giant burger sans is getting.

 

Well, he is a large monster, so he would need a larger source of food. But how on earth could he eat that? He’s a skellington!.

  
  


At this point, you decide to stop questioning how this skellington works and just roll with it…

That also means no questioning if he even has a tongue. Nope. You will not go there.

 

The food is placed in front of sand and yourself. 

 

“There you go, oh and no need to pay for the burger, it’s on the house” Grillby crackled at you as you just about to pull out your wallet to pay for the burger.

 

But If it’s free food… you’re not going to turn it down.  

 

  
Thanks Grillby, you’re the best” You say, excitedly as you look at your burger. It looked so good. You could drool. Grillby nodded and once again, walked away to another end of the bar only to get more orders from other customers and disappearing behind the door once more.

 

“Want some ketchup?” sans commented, but you didn’t break eye contact with this burger.

 

“No thanks bone man, I’m having this burger how it meant to be,” You say picking it up and biting into it instantly.

 

Sans shrugged and said something in terms of ‘suit yourself’, pouring ketchup all over his, and became a small mountain of ketchup and eating it too. 

  
  


The burger was heavenly. Perfect amount of meat which was cooked to perfection, melted cheese, perfect sauce, lettuce was crisp and everything about it was just so good,   
  


You purred once again, not caring who heard it this time around.    
  


Best free burger ever. Grillby is officially your favourite person… monster? Oh well, he was perfect. Great drinks and even better food? It’s your favourite bar now. No more going to crappy human bars. 

 

“No kitten’ about these burgers being good aye?” Sans says looking at you, all clean, no drops of ketchup anywhere, not even on his teeth and the burger was gone, only things that remained were drops of ketchup on the plate and the two empty bottles next to it.

 

You hummed in agreement. Not missing that pun as you squinted at him before returning to your burger which was almost done now. God, you must have been pretty hungry to eat it that quick. You wish you savoured it more. But there is always next time. 

 

Time to make a Grillby spending fund.Yep, it was officially decided. 

 

“Hehe yeah, that burger was purr-fection” you’re licking your fingers now, getting the last of the burger juices that ran down your fingers. You were not about to waste a drop. 

 

“Could say it’s finger licking good” Sans replies, looking at you, watching you lick your fingers clean, with a tinge of blue on his face, not that you noticed. It was gone before you could see it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo finished chapter 2! 
> 
> Wooo. go me :3 Hope you enjoy this little story so far and lookie lookie I spot a wild sans >:3  
> And I am still unsure of when I'll post the next chapter, as I do start study soon~ Wee exciting >.< Hello Media design it’s gonna be a long three years. So will probably be busy~
> 
> Oh and also this fic wouldn’t be a thing if my real life friend didn’t want me as her wing woman and wanting some D. you’re welcome. 
> 
> *flies away into the night, writing chapter 3*


	3. ENTER PAPYRUS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy chapter 3 and all that it entails. Oh and will also be in sans point of view in here,~ since you guys asked. Also, speaking of p.o.v's, this chapter will be longer by default because of the two point of views. Though I did originally want to split this into two chapters? But. Eh. Couldn’t find a good spot to end on without it being weird. SO let me know if you like this, or in the future cut long chapters like this in half? like say have part 1 and a part 2? I'd post them at the same time! so two chapters in one day instead of just one long one. Please ;-; because I was struggling because of how torn I am after that debacle.  
> ~(◡‿◡✿ ~) And by god did this take a long time to write ohhhh boi. You better enjoy it ヾ｜￣ー￣｜ﾉ

**Reader’s P.o.V**

* * *

 

The sunlight was beaming through a gap through your dark blue curtains with light blue stars embroidered delicately on them, giving the beam of light perfect accuracy to caress your soft face. With it bringing you into the waking world with a groan, you roll over away from the beam of light telling you to wake up. How dare it tell it’s morning and you need to wake up and start your day. Also, dogs were barking at the neighbours again, or a poor neighbourhood cat. That just happened to be walking by. Sigh. Somedays you love the dogs, other days you wish they would bark a little less. But hey we're good for when the mailman arrived. Good little puppers.

You sigh and reach for your phone to see the time, check social media and other phone things, like scroll endlessly on facebook feed.  
  
The time read as **_7:26 am._ **

“That's _too early_ ” You complained to no one but yourself, flopping the phone back down away from you as if it insulted your great ancestors. Which it didn’t but waking up this early after last night? Is a no, And yet, the sun seemed to have different plans for you. To wake you up early at this ungodly hour. As most of the time, you don’t awaken till past 9 am at least. The only time you get up this early is for your job at a small adult retail store.  Which honestly wasn’t bad and doesn’t require you to have many hours, but enough to pay rent and eat well enough. Though that may change since you do you want to make a small fund to go back and spend at Grillby’s. So Maybe a few more hours wouldn’t hurt. Nope, it would not.

But you lay on the bed for a few more minutes before you move to grab your phone again from when you flung it across your queen sized bed. Once you once slept in a huge bed such as this, you couldn’t go back to a single bed like the one you use to have, so you got rid of it and exchanged it for this size. Best decision ever made in your opinion. Starfishing all over the show, plus it made you feel small in a good way. Along with other plushies of the like to make it even more inviting and soft, like the giant unicorn plush the same height as you sitting at the end of the bed. It was nice to cuddle on lonely nights or use it as a pillow when you watched Netflix. Second best decision ever. Though it was awkward to carry it home when you got it. But was worth it. Even more worth it seeing those children's faces watching you walk away with the toy of their dreams.

With that in mind, you text your boss, asking if there are any more shifts you could pick up for the next week or so. Cause you never know, Someone might call in sick or be going on holiday somewhere.

While doing that, you check your other messages to see if Ava had any more luck with that dude. Speaking of him you are going to text him. See how things are on his end. It would be a waste of time if he turned out he wasn’t interested. No harm if he did though, You did have a few other guys in mind to set her up with if this didn’t go too well. But still, you thought Harry would be a good choice. :), While your flatmate is last on that list. 

 **From Spoopy, To Harry. “Hey dude, how are things with Ava? She’s a total catch if I say so myself :3” 7:34 am**  

With that, you quickly hit send before checking on Ava’s unread messages. 

 **From Ava, “Satan's waterfall has arrived, kill me plz. No D for me yet. :C. But we are going to go on a date soon <3 Bless” 2;03 am** 

Awww yes!. You did well, Though kinda sucks about the period thing... Speaking off if she’s on hers, yours will be soon. Boo. You make a quick note to pick you things you need before typing a reply. While thinking how on earth was she even up that late?

You can barely manage to be awake at 1 am anymore. Curse being an adult and all-nighters being so hard! When you were a teenager it was easy, 2 days without sleep, fine and dandy, happy as happy can be and have the energy to spare! but now? It was like looking into the face of death and probably an unhealthy amount of coffee consumption. 

 **From Spoopy, “Awwwh boooo, Thanks for the reminder though *audible wink* But Yaaaay Get that date, yess gurl! My work here is done *superman pose and flying away into the night* ”**  

You send the message off, giggling to yourself as you do that pose in person. You just couldn’t help it... You put your phone in the pocket of your shorts and get out of your nest of a bed to get some water at least. Even if it was only a couple of drinks of that wonderful alcohol, water was still an important thing and you needed it. Plus you were hungry for some waffles, you wondered if you had any left, if not can always make some. Even if that was little _TMI_. But it’s the human body, not much you can do.   

You make it the kitchen without much hassle other than your loud door opening. It was always loud, and don't quite fit the door in some places and was snug in others. It was thanks to the wood expanding and shrinking with the change of weather. It annoyed you to no end but at least you knew everytime wanted to come into your room. No one could sneak in… unless it was from the window. The joys of flatting. Not the best place, but was sure as hell was an upgrade from where you last were. So can’t complain.

You greet your flatmate with a sleepy good morning as you stretched, with him being busy on the computer he mumbled a good morning back with him drinking some sort of energy drink as his drink of choice for the mornin’. How he was even awake at this hour, well before you, you were surprised, he is usually still in bed at this hour. You only guess he couldn’t sleep or went to bed earlier last night. 

You get yourself a glass and pour yourself some water from the tap. Wondering if you had the effort if you could make waffles yet? Not quite yet. You decide to wait before you make an attempt as you are not fully awake yet. 

God, it was pretty good, you never knew how dehydrated you were till now and it was pretty heavenly right now. Water is good. It also makes you question your flatmate's choices. Why wouldn’t he drink H20 was beyond you. Oh well, more for you. Or another reason why he seems so awake is that drink. Maybe you should have that instead to wake you up. Nah. water is still a good option. 

“Hey [y/n/n], how was last night, I noticed you got in pretty late,” Your flatmate said, looking up at you from where he sat, looking away from his computer.

He had short curly hair, pale skin and had a big thick build. If anything his chiselled calves tell you anything, also now one of the dogs has curled up by his feet as he typed away.  It was little black one, Bella. Though she was quite a bitch when she wanted to be, also a cuddle slut when she wants to be too. 

“Oh me? I was just out a new bar, down in ‘new new new home’, was great, they had some pretty great burgers.” You replied, sipping on your glass as you planted your booty on the couch that you had been on the day before. 

“Oh, what place was that? Isn’t that where the Monster folk are livin’?” he asked curiously, giving me his full attention. Whatever he was doing on the computer was forgotten for now in exchange of this conversation.

“Oh yeah it was a monster bar, but is also human-friendly too. Should check it out sometime, they have some _Hot_ staff there” You giggled thinking back to that fireman you had met, Grillby was it? Yeah, he was pretty hot. Literary. But hot in other ways too. If he were human he would be a supermodel no doubt. But you wouldn’t be his type not by a long shot. That made you sadden just a bit but shook it off. Least you could enjoy some eye candy. That made you feel less sad.  

“Oh, well I just might if it’s good as you say it is, what are the prices like?” he asked again. Man, it was just going to be 20 questions today wasn’t it? And he doesn’t care that it’s a monster bar? That is always a good sign. 

“OH, the drinks were pretty cheap compared to other Bars. I mean i only had to pay $15. For only 2 drinks. That is very cheap compared to other bars that charge like 10$ a drink. I’d say I saved myself 5 bucks. Oh and also got a free burger which I have no clue what the price was, but damn it was worth every penny if I were to go and have one again. But eh a new friend shouted me, i think? Either way was on the house.” you reply, looking back at your memories from the previous night. Smiling happily. You would kill to have another burger like that again. You almost start drooling at the thought of it. Soon [y/n] soon. You will have that burger again. 

“Oh damn that is sweet, I guess no charge at the door either?” 

“Nope, least not when i went, but they probably would for special events.Like most bars would. BUT, That is only an assumption.” you stress the word “ _BUT_ ” because, Well, it was true, you were never charged to go in at the door, anyone could go in and have a drink and some good food. And you can only assume they would for special days or holidays. It what other bars and clubs did and you can only really go off those cause those were the only ones you have been too in the past.

Not to say every bar charges at the door, some don’t but the prices of drinks are just too much to spend on. But hey you found a great bar, that is cheaper and is really welcoming. And also gave you a free burger. That is one way to keep people from going back. It’s just good business. No wonder they can let the drinks go for cheap. 

“Damn that is good, I’ll have to check it out sometime” He hummed in thought, now going back to what he was doing on the computer, typing away furiously. You can only assume it was something to do with music as he does, or talking’ to one of the rappers to come and do voice-overs. It was his main hobby after all, after hiking. No wonder he has such good calves. Like, damn son. Maybe you should take up hiking and get those sweet legs like him.  
  
Nah. well, Maybe. Who knows. Maybe one day you’ll be brave and venture out and get those calves of your dreams.

Now left alone in your thoughts for a bit you wander back to those sweet memories you made yesterday. Sans was an interesting monster, he still freaks you out a bit, still not over the fact that he is a skeleton. A nice, funny, ketchup loving skeleton. Plus he stopped you from falling, though you are sure half the reason why was because of you holding his arm in a death hold like grip. You were even more surprised how easily he caught you. You were not a light person, sure, but not super heavy either, though “overweight” for your short height. But still. He must be pretty strong to catch you.

He was all bone... So strong bones? He must drink a lot of milk. And is ketchup even that healthy? You pounder. Though Sour cream probably isn’t either yet you still eat that.

But Still, You question where his food even went. Maybe one day you’ll have an answer to your question.

But you didn’t dwell on them on them for very long as your phone sang it’s tune. You finally changed the notification sound, much more pleasant than the last one you had before. No more whistles! No more accidentally calling the dogs to you.  
  
You had changed it too “Spooky Scary Skeletons”. Though you couldn’t have it as the full song. You left that for the ringtone. You hoped it wouldn’t bite you in the but later.

Thank you Skeleton monster you meet yesterday for the inspiration and helping you remember that song does indeed exist.

 **From Ava, “Heeey So I had an** **_Idea >:)_ ** **….”  
**   


* * *

 

 **Sans p.o.v  
** ~The morning after~.

 

Another day on the surface. Another day with the sun shining. Sunlight streaming through his windows, lucky not on his face but, on his back. He could feel the warmth warming up his bones slowly rousing him from his slumber. He liked it. Kept him grounded, that there would be no more resets. No more Snowdin, no more underground. No more murderous Chara. 

Though the sun may not have woken him, his brother, Papyrus sure did.  
  
“SANS IT’S TIME TO GET UP, YOU LAZY BONES” Papyrus said from behind his locked bedroom door.

“Alright Paps, I’m up,” He said back at the door, though not planning to move just yet. Not like he had work yet. Not for the next few hours, unlike papyrus who probably has to leave in an hour’s time.

He looks at his phone and sees he’s right. One hour till paps Leaves for the day.

“Might as well grab some grub from Pap. Should keep him happy, he thought while staring at the ceiling now.

He lets his thoughts wander back to that young human he met At Grillby’s after he finished work for the day. All he wanted was a nice drink and a good Burger. Not… what ended up happening. _His SOUL quietly humming as he recalled what happened… and subconsciously, putting his hand on his chest, just above where the SOUl would be._

* * *

┏(＾0＾)┛ _~Flash back time~_ ┗(＾0＾) ┓

* * *

He approached the bar, like many times before. It was his favourite place in all of the underground and is still his favourite place above ground. It is bigger and has more variety now than what it used to have probably thanks for it having some things for the humans who pop in if they are brave, which was great.  But still, it felt the same, smelled the same. Was like a second home. 

But he still had his huge tab to pay. Heh. he’ll pay it off one day. 

He waited for a second as he waited outside the door, the company inside would have sensed or smelled him by now. Enough time to make his entrance. Even more, so that he usually arrived around this time.  
  
That is one thing that probably won’t change if he can help it. Old habits die hard. Even if Papyrus doesn’t like the place much ( more or less because of the ‘unhealthy’ menu), though he won’t admit he does like the place a tiny bit. Though he reckons if Grillby put spaghetti on the menu Papyrus would be more than happy to come around. In saying that he probably wouldn’t leave, or pester poor Gribbly to be the spaghetti chef of the place.

Heh. on second thought, maybe that isn’t such a good idea, though would be amusing.

He walked in seeing his fellow monsters from the underground, if not all in the same spots as before, even though the bar as expanded to have more tables for the growing customers and even a few more love booths. Which was sweet. Even a new jukebox. Man Grillby went all out for this place, though he did miss the broken jukebox, having music for a change was nice too, he thought, as greeted the monsters and patting the oh so fluffy k-9 guard unit. He loved those guys and might one day throw them a bone.

Today is not that day. 

When he looked at the bar, seeing an unfamiliar face of a young female human. Must be someone new, I know everyone who comes here. He thought as he approached the bar. 

Her eyes seemed to study his for a second. Took him a second to figure out why. 

He is a skeleton. And she is a human, they too have skeletons but on the inside. Right must be quite strange. Heh. He thought the same as humans, weird squishy meaty flesh, organs and blood. It was still strange to him. All of that to protect bones?

She did look pretty soft and cute, for a human.

Though she does look young for her age if Grillby served alcohol than she must be old enough. Not that it concerned him what she drank and her age. She was just a human he doesn’t even know, so why did have that thought? He felt his soul hum for second deep with him. It didn’t last long but long enough for him to notice 

That was strange. It alarmed him somewhat but he wasn’t going to worry about it. Nope. He just wants his ketchup. Maybe his soul is calling out to the ketchup too. 

He shook it off as the female turned away from him returning to her drink. He didn’t think anything of it. He was used to people staring at him and doing double takes. Plus he was used to being stared at as he entered the Bar from his friends, and on the street. Heh. Strange humans indeed. Didn’t they know it was rude to stare? 

He waved to Grillby as he approached the bar, taking a seat on the left next to the cute human. 

“Going to pay your tab anytime soon?” Grillby said while looking right at him. He said it in a light-hearted way, as the Grillby brought up a ketchup bottle from beneath the counter. He would usually fetch it from the back where the supply was, but Grillby must have been waiting for him to come by. 

He grabbed the red bottle that held his favourite version of ketchup. He could never find it in stores, so how Grillby managed was shocking but was also very grateful for Grillby to have it. He should probably start paying his tab soon because of that.

“Maybe one day Grillz, For now, I’ll just like to _ketchup_ with you.” he threw out a pun. He brought the ketchup bottle to his mouth, drinking from the bottle, well more like squirting it in as he swallowed the contents, it soon being absorbed into him to replenish his magic. He could feel someone looking at him. Though he used to the feeling, this felt different for whatever reason but it wasn’t going to let it bother him.

‘It’s probably the human’ he thought.

And he was right

He heard Grillby cough on purpose, bringing attention to the human. He too turned his gaze towards the human who is now looking right at the space on the bar in front of her. He could almost see a red blush on her cheeks. _That is pretty cute, heh, silly human._

He turned his attention away from the flustered human, looking at Grillby now, who is once again cleaning a glass. How he always has a glass to clean Sans will never know. 

“One day you will or I may just forget to order your favourite ketchup, Sans,” Grillby said and he sounded so serious. No! Not his Ketchup! 

Sans gasped and looked at Grillby in horror, He couldn’t stop himself from doing so. “You wouldn’t! I would put _you out_ of business”. He said that but he wasn’t serious. Hell Grillby would still have Business, probably have more money too if Grillby didn’t have to get him a supply of ketchup just for him… well mostly for him. Though he was happy he put a clever pun in there. Heh, Put Grillby out. 

But Still the horror. He would never dream Grillby to dare do such a thing. He feels almost hurt. But man if that what it took to pay his tab off... So be it. He would do it for the hard to get ketchup. Until he found out the source of where to get it. But he was too lazy for that.

Paying off his tab would be easier. That way he could keep his steady supply of ketchup at his favourite bar and Keep his best buddy happy. 

Grillby looked at him with a look that said ‘ _I just might try me’_ and shrugged his shoulders. 

Grillby turned away from him, and back to his human customer who is still blushing and is now fiddling with the empty glass. He could smell a whiff of human alcohol. The good kind too. He would probably have it too it if had any effect on him, but if he did Grillby would sure to _rum_ out.

That was a pretty clever pun and would have to save that for later. 

“Anyway,” Grillby said Gesturing the empty cup, silent question of asking if she wanted a refill of her drink. She looked up at him, very much red in the face still from her earlier embarrassment. 

“Oh um, y-yes”. She said, sliding over the Glass to Grillz who is now working on getting a refill.

 _Oh my stars’_  he thought looking at her, ‘ she even sounded cute’’.His soul hummed again and he could feel himself smiling, just like earlier. That really isn’t Normal. He refused to acknowledge it. It was just this weird thing. Maybe it was humming cause he needed rest. He hasn't had a nap in a while. Must be that. He thought, all though he knew deep down that wouldn’t be the cause of his soul humming. He stopped his blush from appearing on his face. Why would he even need to blush? He didn’t know but he for sure didn’t want too. 

Wait why did he even think that? Yeah, sure she is cute, but his non-existent brain didn’t need to tell him that! It has been a long day of work. That is what it was, man he needs to be lazier if his soul is acting like that. 

She looked back up at him, being out found out he was staring at her.

Geez, who was the rude one now. 

She gave an out a squeak in surprise, her eyes going wide, jumping from her seat only to fall backwards, without thinking he reached out his arm in order to catch her, but very quickly felt a hand and a very tight grip on his arm, squeezing him tight, but he didn’t feel that, he just didn’t want her to fall. His arm landed near her waist, stopping her from fall, using his magic to hold the stool too from falling as his eye flickered out blue flame but, it doesn’t seem to have been noticed as she closed her eyes so she wouldn’t have known. Hell, that might have scared her even more. As soon as he felt the stool go back into place, his magic disappeared as well as his flaming blue eye.

Bad sans. Stop scaring the human! 

She opened up her eyes, looking up at him, even if she was sitting, he was taller than her. He gave a nervous chuckle. At Least it didn’t sound as nervous as he felt. Though why he was nervous he didn’t know why. Maybe it was because he spooped the poor human. 

“You _fallin’_ for me already? I'm touched.” He joked at her, hoping a nice pun would help ease her. And maybe make him… less scary? He slowly pulled her back before she jumped out her seat. He almost felt bad, almost, if that squeak wasn’t so cu-… no, he was not going to go there. His soul tugged as he thought that. It was almost painful, like a pinprick. As if he knew what that was. But that is what he imagined it would feel like. She blinked up at him, smiling nervously, reflecting how he feels, heh. Strange how that was. And now she is blushing. Can this Human stop being so cute, please? 

“I guess so, I’m just so _bonely_ ,” she said, puning in response. Okay, he couldn’t do this. 

She Puned. SHE PUNED... He let her go, almost regretting it as it was only then he realised how soft she felt under his bony fingers. Even if she was squishy, she was the best kind of squish. The perfect cushion for his aching bones. (- _from work, get your head out of the gutter, you sinners)_  perfect for cuddling. He quickly dismissed those thoughts. WHAT was WITH HIM today. He really did work himself down to the bone. And he also had the perfect reply. If she wanted a pun, she would get it.

“Heh if you wanted to jump my _bones_ that bad kid, buy me some dinner first," Why on earth did he say that! ugh. "Say Grillby, how about some burgers.” sais said, asking his friend who is shaking his head at him before retreating to fetch the goods. Grillby knows what he wants, it’s the same that he always gets so he has no problem with being that vague. If he wanted something else he would have said so.

His Niece took his place, tending to the bar now. She is usually the waitress of the place, delivering food to other tables but at times like these, she mans the bar. She was pretty cute for a flame monster, but not his type. Plus if he did date her and it ended, he would never be able to step into Grillby’s ever again. 

He imagines Grillby chasing him, throwing fireballs at him. Good old gribbly.  He probably would do that too. 

He glances down at the human and her red flushed face, hiding behind your hands, hiding away from view. Humans are strange, he thought and let out a deep chuckle. It was almost fun in a way to see how much she can take, even if that wasn’t his original intentions. He didn’t even have any! Other than the pure curiosity of a new person at his favourite bar, a human nonetheless who is monster friendly? He could probably check on her soul, but he was feeling lazy plus would be rude. If she’s here then she doesn’t hate them at least that was good enough reason not to look. Not because his soul was acting funny earlier.  He went back to his bottle, forcing himself to look away. 

Though he did Notice Fuku, placing the humans drink back before walking away tending to other customers, though seems like the human didn’t notice as she was hiding behind her hands. Plus Fuku was quiet in placing it down. He probably wouldn’t have noticed either if he wasn’t watching. 

“So..,” he spoke, looking back the human. “ sorry if I made you jump out your skin” He really did feel a bit sorry. Even if her reaction was amusing, it probably wasn’t all too nice to be jump scared while relaxing at a bar. 

“Oh uh, it’s N-n no worries r-really, It’s just never seen a skellington monster in the _flesh_  before is all.” She said, almost sounding like Alphys and how she is. The stuttering and the fast talking. That’s cute that she is nervous. No Sans delete that though!. What was with him! Now he is starting to wonder if something is his Ketchup. And she waved her hands, hoping not to offend him. Which he wasn’t. They're really weren’t other monsters like him and Papyrus after all. So even the people who liked monsters would still get intimidated.

Oh god, another pun! 

She spoke again, sounding a lot less nervous this time, “I guess I just spooped by a scary skellington aye?” She joked. 

He couldn't keep his grin from, not saying anything for the moment as he burst out with laughter.  “I guess ya did,” He said in between bits of laughter, throwing his head back. Oh man, she got him good. He knew of the song she was referencing. That always earned a chuckle from him.  It was somewhat of a guilty pleasure when he first discovered it. Still is. 

“You’re an alright kid,” he said, his shoulders and ribs still shuddering with laughter. “Anyway, I’m sans, sans the skellington” he held out his hand for the human to shake. He brought out his whoopie cushion in the hand trick like he does with everyone new. Was the best way to break the ice and tell who was dealing with. That is how it was back in the underground. But in this situation, was just for laughs. The human put her device away and grabbing hold of his hand to shake, only for her to pause when the far rippled out of the whoopie cushion, he could see the blush coming back, but this time with a vengeance. 

“Omfg” is all she said as she doubled over in laughter, still holding his hand.  

If your face could be any redder right now, you would. “Omfg,” You said out loud before you could stop yourself, doubling over from laughter.

“Ahh the hand whoopie cushion trick, gets people every time,” he said more to himself, letting his hand fall to his side as she let go still gigging away and trying to compose herself. He reached for his drink as she mimicked the same movements getting hers and had a synchronized sip.  Though was only now he realised how low the bottle was getting. Not that it mattered, Grillby would bring out another when he brings out the food. Which shouldn’t be too much longer? 

“I’m [y/n], [y/n] the human,” She did, following the same wording he used. Heh, Strange how people always do that. But it was simple and to the point.

He smiled back at her, chuckling as he spoke.“I don’t know, I’d you’re fun-sized” he replied, quickly and also turned away as he heard the doors he knows too well open. Man, he could Outcomes Grillby with a large burger for him along with the second bottle of ketchup on his plate.

On smaller plate Grillby is holding, he has a normal sized burger. Human-sized compared that giant burger on the other plate, it just made it look so Small!. Now That’s cute. He allowed himself to have that thought at least. It would have been Bite-sized nibble for him. A snack if you will. 

The food was placed down in front of him, making a loud clunk as it meets the hardwood of the bar. How could it not? It was a large burger so it weighed quite a bit. He almost loled out his tongue to the side from the way it looks.

“There you go, oh and no need to pay for the burger, it’s on the house” Grillby crackled at the human as she rushed to make a grab for her wallet to pay for the burger. He would actually pay Grillby for that one and not have that on his tab. He could be nice sometimes. But seeing your face light up as you see the burger, that is al the payment he needed, and I think Grillby could agree to that too as he noticed out of the corner of his vision, Grillby smiling away as Grillby’s flames flare up. How could he not notice a small burst of light? 

Thanks, Grillby, you’re the best!” She said as Grillby nodded in satisfaction of a happy customer before going back to the other end making drinks and taking orders. 

Want some ketchup?” He asked her while not breaking eye contact with his burger as he offered her the bottle towards her in question. Might as well seeing as it would be emptied on the glorious burger that was calling his name soon. If she wanted some, now was the only time he would offer. 

“No thanks bone man, I’m having this burger how it meant to be,” was her reply, he chuckled and said _“Suit yourself_ ” under his breath, bringing the bottle back towards him now that offer was refused. Popping the lid off easily pouring the heavenly liquid over his burger, drenching it and the smell of the burger and ketchup filled his nose cavity. Making him shudder a bit but he did to suppress it. Oh and he almost missed the pun. Heh. Bone man. She wasn’t wrong. And if he wasn’t distracted by the burger right now his thoughts would have wandered into nsfw realm.

But when he was eating the burger, his thoughts might as well have been in the nsfw kind, Even if only it was just for the food he was eating right now. He wasn’t paying much attention to the human beside him not for a while until he heard a purr coming from beside him. 

He didn't know humans could .. Purr?  He finished up his burger quickly, pausing time for a minute, much like he did with frisk in what seems forever ago as he cleaned up his plate, not leaving a single trace of the burger and  licking his finger bones clean with his blue thick, long tongue and then he cleaned the plate in the same fashion. He would never waste ketchup, not this kind. Plus during this time he can as primal as he wants to say like cleaning the plate till it’s spotless. He doesn’t use this trick often as he does prefer time to move forward but for moments like these… He unpaused time like a pop. as everything turned back to normal. And during that time he thought of a purrfect pun. 

“No kitten’ about these burgers being good aye?”He says, looking at the human still eating their small burger. Though it looked massive in her hands, even with half of it gone. He heard her hum in response as she can’t talk right now, not that he expected one just yet. He also noticed the human squinting at him like ‘ seriously?’ and turning back to take a big bite out of it, with juices running down her fingers the more she dug into it trying to finish the burger which Honestly did not take that long at all. 

Heh, Even humans can’t resist shoving his Burgers down. They were just That good.

“Hehe yeah, that burger was purr-fection” She finally managed to say after having the final bite of the heavenly food. 

She even punned back with a related pun, If he didn't already have a favourite human right now you would be next in line. That’s if he knew you of course. Which he didn’t. But the reaction to the burger says anything is that you will return here. He feels himself feel a bit happier at the thought.  

He had to look away as She started licking her fingers now, getting the last of the burger juices that ran down her small hands Much like him… except he froze time to do so… His lewd thoughts coming back to haunt him. He forced them away very quickly. He was not about to do That to someone he just meets! That would be rude. But fuck he hasn’t had any action in a while.  He was left bone dry for god knows how long. But he was never this bad. Maybe he should cut his work hours for a while, take a break. Yeah. That would work. It wouldn't but he hopes so.

He _KNOWS_ it won’t but he is too much denial now to care about logic. Just excuses. 

Yet still, he opened his mouth to make a pun.

“Could say it’s finger licking good”, He is looking at the female, cleaning off her fingers with an innocent doe look on her face with her fingers in that mouth… 

He Felt his SOUL thump in his chest. He can’t be in denial now, yet he still is. He refused to believe that was significant nope. He was going to be stubborn about this and he didn't care. Nor did he knew what it meant. And… he didn’t want too. Whatever it is. He has a feeling it won’t go away,

He was shocked and hoped to the gods no one had heard it because he felt it. And it felt _Big_. Momentary letting his concentration of holding back the blush that he was fighting, flater for a second. The blush returning with a hint of blue glow on his cheeks. It was only for split second but that was enough.  He hopes to god you didn’t see it. Nor the shudder he which rattled his bones had when he met your eyes with his own.  

What on earth did he get himself into?

* * *

┗(＾0＾) ┓ **_Back to the present_ ** ┏(＾0＾)┛

* * *

He blinked as he brought himself back to the present, blushing once again. And don't think what happened after she left, as he stayed until Papyrus called him to come home, worried about him and also wanted to be read a bedtime story as always. Bless Papyrus may he forever be innocent. Though he knows that is a foolish notion, he still tries his best for his bro and his innocence. And Also be the best bro ever to his Bro that was The freakin coolest.  

‘Get a grip’ he thought as he got up for the day throwing his ketchup-stained comforter off him  ( _half of it falling to the floor, half holding onto the bed for dear life. Poor comforter_ ). He threw on his classic blue hoodie not bothering to zip it up, and slipping into his fluffy pink slippers which in all honesty need replacing. Maybe he would if he found an identical pair. But today is not that day. 

With a wave of his hand, the door that was locked now has opened and he walked out of his room, locking his door in the same manner when he opened it, casually walking down the stairs into the lounge where Pappy was sitting, eating Waffles with honey and watching Some human Tv program. It was still pretty early so had to be cartoons.

‘ _Heh only baby bones watch those, but paps will always be a baby bones to me_ ’ he thought as he looked at his brother. 

“AHH SANS YOU ARE UP! I AM SURPRISED, BUT!, GO AND EAT THE BREAKFAST OF CHAMPIONS” With a Nyeh heh heh in between bites of the fluffy crunchy goodness that is Waffles. 

They smell pretty good, and nothing smells burnt. Yep, he would grab some. Makes a nice change from the breakfast pasta that he had yesterday. Not that his bro pasta was bad anymore since he learned how to cook, but still Pasta that early in the morning? Not quite his thing.   

“Careful not to _waffle_ them down to quick Paps”

Papyrus blinked for second before realizing there was a pun. 

“SANS!” 

He laughed before grabbing himself a serving, throwing some ketchup on his, drenching it like he did with his burgers.  
  
  
“Don't worry paps, I’m just _butter-_ ing you up” He winked at his bro as he looked at the butter placed on the table, along with some honey.  
  
  
“PLEASE NO MORE PUNS, I SWEAR SANS YOU’LL LOSE YOUR WAFFLE PRIVILEGES, NYEH HEH HEH. ALSO, IT’S NICE SEEING YOU UP EARLY FOR A CHANGE” Papyrus shouted, though Sans knew he wasn’t serious. He wouldn’t dare take away his waffles, not since they are tinted in beautiful red ketchup. And he could almost see Papyrus smiling, even though he pretends to hate the puns. He loves them deep down.  And he was up earlier than he normally would. He didn't see as a big deal. He just had a good night sleep is all and shrugged it off.

“The situation in the here is so terrible that it's going from batter to waffle.”

This only made the skinner skeleton madder. SO mad that he fighting off a huge grin on his face and losing. 

“SANS!” he shouted at him much louder than he usually was as he turned towards him. He winks at pap, waffling the waffles down, heh, before paps could take back the ketch covered delights. Papyrus grabbed the closest thing to him which was the cushion and threw it at his head. 

It bounced off his skull and onto the floor. 

Both Skeletons stared at the object in question.

“I am not picking that up”

 **. . .**  


“IF YOU WON’T NEITHER WILL I, YOU TOUCHED IT LAST BROTHER AND I, PAPYRUS, I WOULD RATHER IT NOT TURN INTO ANOTHER SOCK LIKE DEBOBKLE”. Papyrus said, getting up from his seat and almost jogging to the kitchen, putting his plate in the sink to be washed. Sans would do the dishes later after since Pappy Cooked the meals and He, he cleaned. He may be lazy, but he does the dishes every time without fail. Manners are important, even for the lazy skeleton such as himself. He stares at the cushion that is on the floor. He thought he might just put a post-it note on it. Maybe next time, he was too lazy for it now. He picked it up and tossed it back onto the couch.   

* * *

** _____(time skip)_____ **

* * *

 

Sans sat at the counter at one of many jobs. Not like he needed them. Their gold and crystal that are from the underground has given them plenty of money to sit on for awhile. But work was nice, even if it was little boring. Was amusing to see humans reactions. Though not as great as that human he meets at Grillby. They paled in comparison to her.

Oh and he was also allowed to sit - not just because he was lazy, though that might be half the reason, - It was because he was pretty tall, and sitting down was a bit less intimidating than standing.

There were no customers as of yet, but it was just before the huge lunch rush, so he had some time to himself and looked at his phone, which looked small in his hands. He might just get an upgrade to get a bigger phone, though he could always ask Alphy’s to do it for him.

He scrolled through social media and the monster equivalent of those sights, seeing a few familiar faces here and there pop up. A few news articles peeking his interest. Some… not as much. He skipped over those until he had a message from Papyrus. That was not usual at all. Papy did text him a bit through the day to make sure he’s actually working.

**From COOLDUDE, “SANS I HOPE YOU’RE WORKING, ALSO I NEED TO ASK YOU A FEW QUESTIONS WHEN GIVEN THE CHANCE. - PAPYRUS”**

He even shouted in his texts. Even in the virtual world Papyrus was a loud person. But Him asking him questions? Now that was unusual, even for him. But he would humour him. Besides, he still had another 10 minutes to go before people would be left off work. Unfortunately for him, he was not one of them.

 **From Skellington, “hey paps, yeah i’m working down to the** **_bone_** **, heh. ask away”**

Other than asking if he’s working, papyrus never does unless he’s planning something. It was nowhere near where his Birthday. So couldn’t be that. It must be something else. A small ‘ _ping’_ sound sounded from his phone as he got a reply.

**From COOLDUDE, “SANS!! STOP WITH THE PUNS!!! ANYWAY, *COUGHS* AS I AM YOUR BROTHER IT HAS COME TO MY ATTENTION THAT YOU GOT UP WHEN I ONLY ASKED AND I ONLY ASKED ONCE! IT CAME AS A SURPRISE AS THAT IS NOT NORMAL! AND PUT ON A CLEAN JACKET!”**

So he noticed? Heh, even he didn’t notice that. Papyrus was right, he never usually ventures out from his from his room until like the third or forth yell with some loud knocking at his door which usually ended up being a knock-knock joke.

He completely missed doing so. No wonder paps were surprised earlier this morning.

He quickly typed a reply before putting his phone away and putting it on silent as he quietly prepared for the masses.

**From Skellington, “it’s nothing to worry about paps, and sometimes I make the effort to look nice and cool like you bro.”**

 

* * *

**Short Papyrus p.o.v  
**   
  


_He was staring at the ad that popped up on his feed that said “_ **_matchMaker/ wingwoman for hire- the price for my services? Just a meal or two! Contact me with the details below… (phone number and email here along with other details of matching and what it means… also is Monster friendly)_ ** _” and then looking at his dating book beside him sitting on his desk by his Computer remembering a few lessons and tips for how to date for when he had a ‘date’ with Frisk..._

_He Pondered for a moment, looking at his phone reading His Brother’s reply._

_It all made sense. Getting up early! Wearing Nicer clothing - least for his brother’s standards. Which in this case went way past those standards!_

_His brother Sans, might be dating someone! OF COURSE. He should have known!_

_Well fear no Brother! I THE GREAT PAPYRUS Shall help you out!, Nyeh Heh Heh! ..._ _Heh!” He said to himself, putting the number down from the ad into his phone, eager to message this person of “winging” and “matchmaking’. He might even learn a thing a two. Besides this was for the good of his brother! And he would do anything to help and since the ad helped him put ‘2 + 2’ together, he would ask for the help of a fellow human!_

**_From COOLDUDE, “HELLO HUMAN OF MATCHMAKING AND ‘WINGNESS’ OF WOMAN! I HAVE AN ENQUIRY TO MAKE AND WHAT IS YOUR FAVOURITE FOOD?"_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ≖‿≖ Sneaky Papyrus is sneaky. Also isn’t water the best after a night of drinking? It’s like a drink from the gods I swear. Also the line with the rum pun, that was intentional >:3 I felt like a genius when I wrote that line HA.  
> Stay thirsty my fellow readers ;).... no, get your mind out of the Gutter!! I SEE YOU THERE sinner.


	4. For the SPAGHETTI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOOOOO Writing chapter 4 after a small break from writing chapter 3 cause gawd that was long. So here we go, chapter 4! WEEEEEEEEEEEE SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT (┛✧Д✧))┛彡┻━┻  
> I FEEEL BADDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD.
> 
> BUT ALSO I HAVE PLANS. MANY MANY PLANS.

You sat in the lounge out in the lounge on the familiar couch, curled up drinking iced coffee looking at your phone seeing the text from an unknown number, blinking in both disbelief and shock.

You knew you would get responses to the ad you put up online, It was thanks to Ava’s Idea she suggested to you to put an ad up to help People with their Love woes and advice. She told you to make it after the success with her and your other friends who you’ve helped in the past agreed who heard of the idea, also spamming and blowing up your phone thanks to a group chat that Ava made just for that. You just had a knack for bringing people together and just giving good dating advice to those who didn’t. By helping them, it made you happy, which was a great fulfilment in itself.

You had spent all morning making it in photoshop, Just some basic stuff and some messing around with the program, screaming at yourself for working on the wrong layer, but you finally made it after a few hours and put it up on social media though you believed you could have done a better job. You'll probably update it later after a few customers.And when you had time to learn the Program and become more familiar with it but that will be for another day perhaps

LIke what was the worst that could happen really?

But, You got a message only after being up for an **hour. ONE HOUR!**

That was not expected at all, maybe a few days? But not so soon! But you’re somewhat happy about it. Though you probably should have been more prepared for this really. Teaches you to do something on a whim because your friends say so. But how could you say no to them? They would not stop till you did… Those sneaky fuckers.

“Oh well, let's see what this guy wants help with.” You say to yourself as you sip your coffee, opening up the message to see the contents that were within.

**From** **_unknown number, “HELLO HUMAN OF MATCHMAKING AND ‘WINGNESS’ OF WOMAN! I HAVE AN ENQUIRY TO MAKE AND WHAT IS YOUR FAVOURITE FOOD?"_**

By guessing they called you human, they were a monster. Maybe you should have thought this through more as you didn’t know much about monster culture as you never had a need too or help a friend who’s with one or is a monster...Oh well, you could always ask questions about monster  _ dating  _ culture from them. Unless they were asking you on how to date a human? That! That you could work with! You hoped that it was the case. Slowly typing out a reply. It’s not like It was like you were talking to your friends, that would be unprofessional. This was a stranger, who asked for your help. So you got to be professional as you could be till you get to know them more. Yet still friendly and approachable.

**“From Spoopy to** **_unknown_ ** , **“Hello, Yes it is. I take it you saw the ad? Well, you are in good hands, tell me what you need and I’ll be happy to help** **_You._ ** **As for food…”** \- you paused….  _ Was it strange just to ask for Sour cream? Yeah yeah, it would. Sooo, Pasta, it is!  _ You’ve have been craving Pasta for a few days. You hummed and continued your reply -  **“I’ll take any pasta dish you can make as Payment for your dating needs. Also, what’s your name? Mine is [Y/F/N] [L/N].”**

You looked over your reply, happy with it and press send going back to your coffee. It just tasted so good on days like today before, a hot summer day like today. Luckily or unluckily, you had no shifts at work today, which was both great and bad. But You still had enough to pay rent and go out and eat. But only just enough for that Grillby Fund. You only hoped your boss or one of your co-workers would ask you to cover a small shift at some point. Though… Now thinking about it, you could have asked for a Grillby Burger instead of Pasta. But you didn't even know how much they are! What if they are expensive for a burger! Maybe you should look that up later. Hell even if they were on the pricier side, you’d still save for one. And Maybe a fancy drink next time.

Sipping away at the coffee slowly, watching Netflix on your laptop on the coffee table in front of you, It was Teen angsty TV series and they were your guilty pleasure if you ever had one.your phone buzzed again. You did have it on you did have it on low vibrate, enough to let you know there was a Text, but not enough to be screaming at you to answer it as you didn’t want to be too distracted by it as you watched the show. But you paused it and looked back at your phone, opening up this person’s or Monster’s message when you did. Though you wouldn’t if it was anyone else, since it was a customer, you let it slide for now. You’ll get back to Teenage angst soon enough.

**From** **_unknown number_** **“ NICE TO MEET YOU HUMAN [Y/N]! I CAN COOK YOU SOME SPAGHETTI THAN HUMAN! IM GLAD YOU WANTED A PASTA DISH AS THEY ARE MY FAVOURITE AND I HAVE MASTERED THE ART OF PASTA DISHES. AS FOR THE HELP, WELL, IM ASKING ON BEHALF OF MY BROTHER YOU SEE, AS HE IS WANTING TO DATE, SOMEONE AND ME BEING THE GOOD BROTHER I AM, I WANT TO HELP HIM OUT, BUT I ONLY FIGURED THAT OUT AFTER I SAW YOUR AD, SO I THOUGHT WAS BEST TO CONTACT YOU AND SINCE YOU ARE HUMAN YOU’D KNOW MORE ABOUT DATING FEMALE HUMANS MORE THAN I THE GREAT PAPYRUS DOES (½).**

**(2/2) - ALSO, HOW WOULD I GET THE FOOD TO YOU, OH I KNOW COME TO MY HOUSE AND THEN YOU CAN MEET MY LAZY BROTHER, FROM PAPYRUS”**

God that was a mouth full. And why all caps? Guess you’ll figure it out later. You save his contact as Papyrus.nd made a quick note on your phone about what he wants and what food.

Because if you were going to have a few more customers, you’ll have to keep track of them somehow and this was a good way to do it.

But wait. His house? Well, That would seem dodgy as hell. But considering it’s a monster, you are now 100% sure on that from the word ‘ _ human’  _ and all the monsters you meet were really nice even if they are a bit shocking at first glance but looks don’t matter in terms of how nice they actually are. They are even  _ nicer  _ than some humans are. You craft out a response.

**From Spoopy, “Hello Papyrus, Sure, just send me the address later, Also could you tell me more about your brother? And also tell me about the girl he wants to date too :) if possible. Also, you’re a nice brother for helping him out. Also, I’d like to ask a few questions myself, but I’ll leave those for later as I can ask you in person when we eat.**

**Does that sound Good?”**

You gave a reply, it was a nice message but got the point across while staying friendly. And it was sweet for him to help out his brother, turning off the vibrate, putting it in your pocket replacing the empty space of your hands with your iced coffee. With a heavy sigh as you glare at the now empty mug for not refilling automatically. As if that would happen but you can dream. You hit play on your laptop, resuming the show you were watching.

You already have your first customer from the ad, and it was for this person… Monster’s brother. It was going to be interesting.But fun. Shouldn’t be too hard once you get talking to the guy you’re supposed to be helping out

You switch off your thoughts as you’ll worry about Papyrus later as you watch the show as you live vicariously through those poor teens and their problems. But you couldn’t do that, you were only A chubby short girl and sarcasm is your only defence. You’re happy enough to stay in the world right where you are thanks.

It has been a few hours, you’ve finished the fourth season and also got up more than once to make another batch of that iced coffee, during that time, your phone has blown up with more than just a few messages from Papyrus. He seemed really excited and eager to help out his brother. From those messages, you found out they were Skeleton monsters and if you get freaked out at first he won’t be offended. Heh, what were the odds of that?

Heh, that makes you think of the night at grillby’s place where you got spooked by a skeleton monster. You didn’t know if there were many Skeletons monsters but there has to a few, you think. Even if you’ve only seen one once before. So Yes, it must have been common for Papyrus to mention that at least. And you probably haven’t seen many monsters during the time that they have been freed. So yes there have to be more than a few skelles out there. Monster Skeletons to say the least.

You read skimmed through most of the messages, one containing the Monster’s Address which was not surprising it was in The monster city nearby. You added to the note you made before for Papyrus (+ brother) and added the address, cause you wanted that pasta dish. If it was a human customer you would have said  _ No  _ and had a coffee and muffin or something. But you have no fear if it’s monsters. They just happen to have a different appearance is all. And they never pull up any red flags in your mind. They never had a reason too and you were sure as hell not going to find one just to not have a Pasta dish.

You skimmed through others, learning that Papyrus, unfortunately, doesn’t know much about the female, but that’s okay and you gave the advice to ask what questions to ask his brother so you get a better idea of who you’re dealing with. But he gave a full-on essay about his brother, all the way from his mannerisms, to his habits, where he works and what his favourite socks are, even though they are considered nsfw for them. He made a huge note on that all on its own. Which was cute but so strange, but not gonna question it as there are stranger things out there people are into, you should know given you work at a store that sells that said stuff. You still question why anyone would get a fist-sized dildo, length and thickness and all. But more power to them. But why you needed to know that… you are unsure. But guess that means you need to cover your socks when you come by. Yeah, that must have been why. It was a fair enough reason.

Or a way to get his brother a bit flustered in a flirty way perhaps? You don’t know how you were going to manage that, but you suppose you’ll ask when you get there.

Hmm, where His brother works isn't that far from where Grillby’s was. It was a Monster and human-friendly mall it seems. As when you brought up the location, it only showed you the mall on google maps, so somewhere inside in one of the food court area. 

You almost were tempted to drive over to get a look at him but thought better of it. But you could go during a lunch break you might go over and buy some food to see how he is in person, interacting with other people, hell, maybe even the lucky girl that Papyrus thinks his brother wants to date. That does sound like a good plan. If you don't see him first when you’re with Papyrus at their house having pasta. But you liked the other plan better. 

Oh and Papyrus mentioned his brother loves puns and that he loathes them so he said not to use any pun related pick up lines if you could help it. Damn it Papyrus! Puns were always a good icebreaker If things are awkward at first. So maybe only let him use them in situations like that? Hell, it happened to you at the bar, everything was better after a few puns exchanged back and forth. Certainly made you feel more at ease, even if Still shocked about him being a skeleton. You had so. Many. questions. 

You scrolled down to see he replied to your text from earlier about asking his brother questions about the girl as it would help out a bunch but not needed if he couldn’t. But for a short time you’ve known him - least from the text zone - he doesn’t half-ass things. He goes fully into it and then some. Heh if this turns out well you might even ask him to help you out.  Probably would be better since he’s a monster so he should know about monster dating culture. That is a good plan. 

**From Papyrus, “OKAY HUMAN, I SHALL ASK HIM THOSE QUESTIONS AND FIND OUT MORE ABOUT THIS PERSON HE WANTS TO DATE IF I CAN AS YOU KNOW MY BROTHER IS STUBBORN AT THE BEST OF TIMES, THANK YOU FOR YOUR HELP HUMAN, LET ME KNOW WHAT DATE BEST SUITS YOU AS I PAPYRUS WILL BE PREPARED WITH YOUR FOOD, SIGNED THE GREAT PAPYRUS”**

Hmm, a good time to go over? You could probably do tonight if that’s not too short of notice. It might be, but it gets things rolling that’s for sure and you are hungry. 

**From Spoopy to Papyrus, “Okay, That sounds good, but if you can’t get any information that’s okay too, with all that I know from your brother, I could help him out from that and have a plan in mind. Would tonight be too short of notice? If so we can do tomorrow for lunch?”**

With that you hit send as you laid back on the couch, putting your phone on top of you as you stare at the ceiling. It was very interesting. You thought as you felt a spike of anxiety go through you.  _ Of course, you shouldn't’ have said tonight, you idiot. It was way too short of notice! He would decline for tomorrow. Anyone else would. WHY were you like this! _

But your attention was drawn back to your phone as it vibrated on your chest lightly, making your skin tickle at the contact, which did nothing to help your nervous. You took a deep breath through your nose and out of your mouth as you opened the message and feared the worst...

**From Papyrus, “ OHHHH I CAN DO TONIGHT! HUMAN, IT IS NEVER TOO LATE OF NOTICE FOR THE GREAT PAPYRUS, COME AROUND AT 7, THOUGH MY BROTHER MIGHT BE HOME WHICH IS GOOD IT’S WHAT I WANT BUT HE MIGHT JUST GO TO BED RIGHT AWAY AFTER A LONG DAY, BUT THAT’S OKAY TOO, FROM THE GREAT PAPYRUS”**

Your anxiety immediately went away at the relief of him saying it’s okay for tonight! OH BLESS HIM. It was cute how he signed his name at the end of every text. Maybe you should do that too at some point, it would be more professional. You take note of that and plan for it for the next customer. You could start doing that now with Papyrus but that would be a bit odd to start now.

Also now paying attention to the time, it was 5.24 pm. So that means you got time to shower before heading over… or lounge around before you had to leave… but a shower does sound nice. Plus first impressions matter after all.    

“Okay, 7 pm it is,” you said quietly to yourself, smiling. You were always happy when it comes to free meals. Who wouldn’t really?Your Flat was currently empty. Which means no one was home. Which was both great and Not so great. Because you loved having the house to yourself, not having to wear pants was great. Not having to worry about what you looked like was great. Making a whole lot of noise in the house without being yelled at was great. But alas you must go and get that pasta from Papyrus. 

You got up from where you laid down on the couch, making your way towards the shower, forgetting your phone, leaving it abandoned on the couch. You’ll grab it later, besides you can let it ring in all the notifications, as you turned on the wifi on your phone. As you said earlier you don’t like being disturbed while watching Netflix which included turning your wifi off your phone earlier. But since it’s been a few hours, you’ll let it do its thing. 

_ It’ll sing out, but nobody will come _ , you thought, as you got ready for your shower, grabbing your extra fluffy towel from it’s hiding spot. Sometimes you just wanted only nice things for yourself and not have your flatmates touch it and ruin it like they did to your other towel. May it rest in peace. The problem with living in an all-male household. With only two girls, and one of the girls was a dog so it doesn’t help your case. 

You hoped in the bathroom, turning on the shower, waiting for it to heat up a bit before you hopped in. It may be summer. You may want a cold shower but damn it you wanted it to be warm at least before turning the temperature down. Plus the old water was always better for your hair and skin anyway. 

While the water was heating up you grabbed your favourite  _ cup of coffee  _ face mask/cleanser and put it on your face as the coffee scent lingered in your nose, waking you up and letting it do it’s thing while you were doing your shower things when you hopped in. Plus made it easier to clean off your face and not have to worry about getting water on your clothes later or making a mess of the sink. It was the best mask if it weren’t so messy. Coffee grinds get everywhere if you’re not careful, but it worked wonders as you does make your skin feel so smooth and tight. 

You hopped in, knowing it would have been warm enough by now, and sighing as the water hit your body, just standing there for awhile, as you let the gentle warm water warm up your skin, relaxing the muscles. It was nice. After that, you quickly went through your routine, shampoo your hair, rinse, put conditioner in your hair and then do a body wash as you let the conditioner sit in your hair for a few minutes. You picked your favourite body wash which smelled like Blackberries and Vanilla. It just wrapped you up like a hug and made you feel all warm inside as you washed your body, it was called  _ The Comforter  _ which was very accurate for its name as it did what it said. It gave comfort in an odd way. Like a homemade Blackberry pie with Vanilla flavoured ice cream on top.

The smell of the coffee mask and the smell of Vanilla and blackberries just smelled so good as the scent filled up your nose and overwhelmed you in a good way as any thoughts you had, any anxieties you had just melted away as the scents overtook your mind as you washed the curves of your body. And much like your anxiety and thoughts that melted away with ease, so was your face mask. That was now starting to drip off your face and onto your chest.It has been a few minutes so you wash it off while giving yourself a good face scrub in the process, hell even a bit of your shoulders too. Maybe some other day you’ll give yourself more time to do a full body scrub with this combo as it was heavenly and made you feel pretty damned good and made you so soft and smell pretty damned good if you say so yourself. But not today. You watched as all the coffee grinds washed down the drain. With that satisfaction, you turned down the water temperature, now feeling the cool water wash over you. You shuddered at the change of temperature but it was nice. You waited a bit longer to adjust to the cool water. You make quick work of rinsing out the conditioner out of your hair. 

Once that was over, you gave a quick rinse to the rest of the shower, washing away any stray coffee bits that were on the wall and shower curtain that had flung onto there and down the drain they went. As you stated before it was a messy face mask, but knowing you’ll have soft smooth skin from it was worth it.After that was done and you were satisfied you got every last drop, you turned the water off and hoped right out of the shower, grabbing your fluffy towel and wrapping around your hair briefly. You just wanted to stop the water from dripping down your back while your dried yourself. When the towel absorbed the access water from your hair you used the towel and dried the rest of your body off and then wrapped it around your body, using it as a makeshift dress. Not like you had to dress right away, plus you were home alone so you had the luxury of walking around the house with nothing but a towel. 

Now to go back to your phone and you did.You picked it back up and planting your butt back down on the couch as you turned on your phone and going through the notifications. Some were emails, some were your friends on Facebook wanting to catch up, or do some online gaming. Some of it was just spam. But that happens. Sign up for one thing and suddenly every spam bot knows your email and sends you offers you don’t want. You started to go through them, deleting the sales and bot emails to see if you had any emails for the ad you put up. You had one which was a monster as it had an undernet email address and you quickly made a new folder for those types of emails called “Matchmaker Customers”. You would check it later.  If not could wait for after your dinner with Papyrus and maybe his Brother? 

You quickly answered your friends, promising to do drinks at a later date, and for others a few games later tonight after dinner and late into the night, as you had no work tomorrow. 

Next, you went through social media, seeing news came up first, talking about monsters, the child ambassador, Frisk and news about a college which would be monster friendly and also human-friendly to those who wanted to join. No Harmful news today. No dusting, no hate crimes towards monsters. Just a good day. That made you smile, as you scrolled down and looked a few photos here and there, leaving likes and comments for the next few minutes as you laid down, relaxing 

You set an alarm at 6:20 pm. Enough time to warn you, you need to get a move on, and enough time in case you get a little lost. Though you were sure Papyrus wouldn’t mind you arrived a bit early or a bit late. He seems like a friendly, forgiving guy with a huge heart… or soul?

(insert line here) Time skips I dunno what to put here, bleh, Lazy writer is lazy.

You’re dressed, you’re ready to go and you’re running a tad bit late. You only just left before 6:46 pm. You want to know why It’s because of a silly thing called a phone when it thinks you mean am and not pm. 

Luckily you already looked at where to go as you got ready to leave from home earlier that day and had it ready to go when needed. But damn you are cutting it close and you were hoping to make a good impression too. You had texted Papyrus that you got a bit lost, which wasn’t the truth, but would be believable as It was true, the only times you’ve been in the “new home” city was when you went to the bar, though had been meaning to go and explore before this and you were regretting it now as the city does look very interesting. But that was all ignored as you drove towards Papyrus’s house which was the other end of the city and was more like the suburbs. How did that even work being so close to the city you didn’t know. But it does.

You found their house pretty easily, Luckily papyrus told you they had Christmas lights on their house or you would have been squinted at all the mailboxes and you hated doing that. It looked dodgy as fuck but really you just wanted to make sure it’s the right house dammit. And their house was the only ones to have them up and it was in the middle of summer.

“Well, it made it easier… Don’t complain [y/n]... Which reminds me I need to get fairy lights” You whisper to yourself as you park on the side of the road. You always licked fairy lights and wanted some for your room to make it aesthetically pleasing plus it is Tumblr and Instagram worthy. Though if they had Christmas lights in the middle of summer, maybe they knew where to get some around this time of year? If not no biggy. But would be nice.

You took a deep breathe in as you exited the car, you grab your phone and your notebook with a few ideas and to jot down ideas that pop in or any suggestions. You could have just written it down on your phone but some people think that is rude to have your nose in your phone - even if it was taking notes and you wanted to be professional as possible. But this was a learning curve in terms of working with people you don’t know. Though shouldn’t make a huge difference in the outcome. Also, you had written down some of your questions about Monster dating culture and if there was anything major about the two that would make it easier or harder for both him and this lucky lady. Other than the thing about the socks. 

Your nerves are going off and you try to calm yourself down with breathing and self-pep talk in your head as you walked up to the door, about to knock on it as the door swung open only to be faced with an apron that said “kiss Hug the cook” at your eye height, with the kiss striked out and replaced by the word Hug. You looked up to See, what you hope is Papyrus… and he’s a skeleton too.  _ Now now [y/n]... don’t freak out, you’ve seen one before  _ … You think as you take his appearance in. he’s a lot… ‘  _ slimmer  _ ’ than the previous one you meet. And… taller too. How was that even possible? Too many questions about Skeleton monsters. You’ll have to write those down now too!

“AHHH YOU MUST BE THE HUMAN MATCHMAKER [Y/N] I’VE BEEN EXPECTING YOU!” He shouted as he hugged you and picked you up in the process with ease. You freak out as you got lifted off the ground. ‘ _ OMG OMG OMG IM GONNA BREAK HIS BONES PUT ME DOWN PUT ME DOWN PUT ME DOWN’  _ you shouted in your head as you clung onto him for dear life, but also very afraid you were going to break him from your weight alone, which he must have taken it as a hug back as he hugged you tighter for a moment, lightly swinging you as if you weighed nothing. But you still freak out still but he placed you down gently after that. He heard your silent prayers oh thank heavens!

“Y-yes, You must be Papyrus?” You say, a bit freaked out by that if you’re totally honest with yourself. Okay, you knew he was a skeleton. You knew you had to deal with talking to him, a stranger in person at the very least. That was not a big deal.

But you did not expect a hug! AND PICKED UP! Now that was  _ big  _ deal.  

“THAT IS RIGHT HUMAN, NOW COME INSIDE! NYEH HEH HEHH!” He shouted as he stepped aside to let you into their cute cozy house. It even has air con as you can immediately feel the temperature change, from the hot humid air from outside, to a nice cooling chill on your exposed skin and your face. It was very pleasant. Oh, bless this Skeleton. Any ill towards him about picking you up is forgiven for that aircon. Wait do they even need Aircon? They are…. Never mind. Everyone needs aircon. No question about that, even if they are Skeletons. If they didn’t and did just for you as you are human... Bless this Skeleton! He really is great. Even if that was not the original reason for him being great, this was great on its own. 

“Nice to meet you Papyrus,” You say as he walks towards the kitchen, You follow him, standing just outside the archway that leads into the open kitchen. It looked pretty fancy, but cozy, cabin in the woods fancy. Simple but looked like a homely kitchen. You suddenly feel jealous of this kitchen as you think about the one in your flat, comparing the two was comparing an old stinky sock to a brand new pair of pure white clean socks. WHy you thought of socks, you had no idea. If all monster houses are like this, you might even thinking of flatting in the monster City instead! If that was possible, cause damn. These places are a hell of a lot nicer than any flats you’d find in your area, not unless you were stinking rich. 

A delicious smell of what Papyrus’s cooking is in the air and what it smelled like it was heavenly as it tickled your nose, causing you to hum in content... Whatever he was doing to make food smell like that was amazing and you need to either be taught by him or come around more often. You have made a good choice. You continue to smell the amazing food that is being cooked as Papyrus talked to you again, with his back to you as he tended to what you’d have to guess, meatballs from the small glance you saw through his bones, sprinkling in what you assume is salt. Looking through someone was still weird, even if he is covered in.. bone tight clothing? Which was all black?Least his spine, ribs and legs were, everything else had some sort of .. Armour on him. I guess even Skeletons don’t want to show off their Private parts… You stopped that thought as soon as you started it. If anything you were not going to question that. No Sir. No skeleton dongs. Also if they eat… do they? NO. they do lack organs? SO. WHY AGAIN. 

You really need to write these down and ask soon. Cause you have way too many questions now. Even the questions have questions, it’s like question baby boom city all up in your head about how skeleton monster’s work. On second thought. Maybe writing them down might be a bad idea. You were brought out of your thoughts that were currently in chaos when Papyrus spoke again. 

“HUMAN [Y/N], GO MAKE YOURSELF AT HOME, I SHALL BE RIGHT OUT WITH YOU AS THE FOOD IS ALMOST DONE!” He shouted.

 

Man does this guy not have a volume control or not, but he sounded so cute and excited. Well, that answers your question in why he texts in all caps all the time. It was his default. It was cute and quirky though you were sure you can’t see yourself being around him much with his high energy and his loud voice for too long or you’d get a headache for sure. Though you’re sure if you asked to quieten down a knock he probably would. Also if his brother is home and he wants to help him, would he still shout or would he be quieter? Maybe.

 

“Thanks, Papyrus, So where is your Brother?” You question as you turn around, finding a nice dining table not that far away, with another archway door and a wall separating the dining room and the lounge. The house itself looked bigger on the inside. And from what you can see from the lounge is a staircase going upstairs leading to a few rooms up there which you can assume is a few bedrooms and a bathroom with a rail, as from up on the second floor can view down below, least into the lounge. It’s a nice cozy house. With extra Large furniture to accommodate their size.  _ Must be custom made… And...I feel super small right now,  _ you thought as you looked at the actual size of the furniture compared to what you normally see. Yep, you now feel like a small child again. Or in a giant home, like Jack and the Beanstalk. Instead of stealing a golden egg or goose, you were going to get feed some damned good food. The much better story if you say so yourself.

You can only wish for a house half as nice as this one whenever you move again. One can dream. Though maybe have human-sized furniture would be preferable but considering how small this makes you feel, you might not mind...

You took a Seat by the large table closest to the kitchen, though honestly, you climbed up the chair, which was both humours and you felt a bit silly for having to climb up, probably didn’t help that you were below average height and, you are sure the skeleton would have helped you up but would have been a bit embarrassing to ask for a lift up when you can climb up… as tiring as that is. You took that seat to still be able to talk to Papyrus if you need too. You adjusted to place a bit and settled on the chair and placed your things down on the table, putting your phone away, your book and pen to the side of you. You hoped it wasn’t rude, but you might need it after you’ve eaten. Or maybe during if you had too.

You heard some shuffling in the kitchen and him serving up the dish as you heard the clanking of plates being taken out of the cupboard, draws being opened to get the utensils. After that he emerged from the kitchen, the food smelling even better up close. He placed the plate in front of you and putting down a fork and doing the same for himself and he sat down with such ease on the chair it almost made you feel jealous. You had to climb the chair, well he just sat in like a normal... Chair.

But considering how tall he is, normal human-sized furniture would be the most uncomfortable with his long legs.

“I BELIEVE HE IS AT GRILLBY’S RIGHT NOW, OR STILL AT WORK. IM NOT SURE, ALL I KNOW IS THAT HE IS NOT HOME AS I HEAR NO MUSIC PLAYING FROM HIS ROOM RIGHT NOW” Papyrus spoke while looking at you, with his hand under his chin in thought.

“JUST MEANS WE CAN TALK ABOUT IT FREELY, NYEHEHEHE”

“Oh, well I guess I'll can meet him later.” You say to him, feeling a bit sad as to not his brother today, but there is always another day I suppose. With that, you dug into the Spaghetti and meatballs that Papyrus has made and has made your mouth water as soon as you could smell. You spun the fork, spinning the yummy pasta around and around and stabbing that poor innocent meatball that will soon have no choice but to be in your mouth. And it did.

You purred out happily as bursts of flavour explode in your mouth, eye wide open, smile as big as it can be while having your mouth closed.

 

“OHHH YOU LOVE IT, THIS IS GOOD!” Papyrus said, cheering in his seat and looked at your very happy expression.

What else can you say other than it smelled just as good as it tastes?! Monster food is officially the best food and no one can tell you otherwise., you concluded as you swallowed that mouthful.

“I love it Papyrus, I’ll have to come around again sometime for it!” You shouted as you dug into another bite. 

 

Papyrus nodded enthusiastically. “THIS IS SPLENDID! PERHAPS THAT TIME YOU CAN MEET MY LAZY BROTHER” He finished with a mouthful of his own spaghetti, also mimicking your humming noise as he too enjoyed his meal. You two ate in silence for a bit, just enjoying the taste, the flavours, the texture. Hell, you were enjoying your food too much to even question where his food was even going as it never fell out from his mouth and down his front, it was strange, but alas the food was too great.

“So, Papyrus, about your brother, how did you notice that he took interest in someone?” You asked. From what Papyrus has told you about his brother as he doesn’t always wear the cleanest clothes, and he is a little bit lazy when comes to doing his washing.

“WELL HUMAN, THAT IS A GOOD QUESTION. WELL, I NOTICED TWO SIGNS THAT I SAW SAY SO AND IS COMPLETELY UNLIKE MY BROTHER.” He started, looking towards the lounge area, squinting his eyes and mumbled something so quietly under his breath you didn’t understand what he said and he turned back to you.

“MAKE THAT THREE. WELL AS I TOLD YOU ABOUT MY BROTHER, HE USUALLY DOESN’T WEAR CLEAN CLOTHES THAT MUCH, UNLESS IT’S HIS WORK UNIFORM, WHICH IM SURE YOU’D UNDERSTAND.” You nod in understanding. You knew how that is. Working at the store with a uniform that had to be cleaned or get yelled at by the boss was not a fun thing and washing it was always easier than dealing with an angry boss. “WELL FIRST OFF HE WORE SOME CLEAN CLOTHES, CLOTHES THAT I WASHED YESTERDAY. HE USUALLY WEARS HIS CLOTHES FROM THE DAY BEFORE, LEAST TILL HE GOES TO WORK,”

 

He paused for a sec before speaking again.

“HE ALSO WOKE UP WHEN I ASKED HIM. HE NEVER DOES THAT. IT USUALLY TAKES ME A FEW TIMES OF NAGGING HIM TO GET HIM OUT OF BED, BUT HE WAS UP! AND THAT IN ITSELF IS A RED FLAG OF SOME KIND AS WHAT YOU HUMANS WOULD SAY”

Wow. now that is a cause to think something has changed. Getting up early and wearing clean clothing. Something changed his attitude for the better. Or could be he was depressed but you weren't going to say that. You weren’t any doctor and from what it sounds like, it happened overnight. So maybe the depression theory was a bust.

“AND I THREW A CUSHION AT HIM THIS MORNING. IF HE WAS HIS USUAL SELF HE WOULD HAVE LEFT IT ON THE FLOOR, BUT IT’S BACK ON THE COUCH! SO I CONCLUDE HE HAS CHANGED BECAUSE HE WISHES TO SEE SOMEONE!” He finished, Looking at you as if waiting to say what he thought was true. That his Brother was seeing someone or is planning too.

“Well, I have to agree with you Papyrus, Even if your Brother doesn’t realise it as it may be a subconscious thought in his mind that is making him be more… put together, More fit for the world of dating.” You say though you are careful with your words in trying to explain it. “Though if he is doing with purpose then I say he putting in more effort to make himself feel better and in doing so feel better about himself and impress whoever he’s trying to  _ woo. _ ” You finish off. Either theory could work, depending on which one it is would change your ideas, but not by much. 

“I HAVE TO AGREE HUMAN. HE DIDN’T SEEM TOO PHASED ABOUT BEING UP EARLY AND MAKING AND EFFORT TO LOOK NICE. FOR ALL THE TIME I’VE KNOWN MY BROTHER HE DOES THINGS WITHOUT FULLY KNOWING WHY SOMETIMES. HOWEVER I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS AM HER FOR HIM TO MAKE HIM REALISE IT’ He shouts making a pose and somehow his scarf which is currently acting as a cape flows behind him as he stands up.

There is no wind. This confuses you but decided not to question it. Monsters are strange. No questioning that now. Either way, you admire Papyrus. He is such a good brother you wish you had one like him.  But alas you were an only child and bit late now since you were what? 22 now. Yeah, be a bit late for a younger bouncing baby brother. He would be more a son at that point.

“Aww well that’s great Papyrus, anyway I have an idea I want to share with you before I start bursting out plans, I need to meet your brother first, however,” you start, going back to your original idea you had when Papyrus told you where he worked and you wanted to sneak in a visit but was against it, but now seems like a good time to do so.”I had an idea to go and visit your brother while he’s working to see if I can spot who he’s interested in and plus I’ll get to see him interact with people since I get a better feel for who people are in person, ya know?” Papyrus nods and lets you finish, but obviously intrigued by the idea.

“Least that was Idea I had to in case I didn’t meet him here, which wasn’t the case today, so what do you think?” You asked him, taking a nervous bite from the remainder of your food that you have forgotten for a moment as you talked. Papyrus’s plate was empty. That skeleton sure can eat, and fast. As matter of fact, both Skeleton monster’s you have met eat fast. Maybe that was just a monster thing.

Papyrus looked like a bulb went off in his head as he just realised how a great idea you had and shot up from where he sat, giving you a small fright as you too jumped, though not in the same sense.

“YOU ARE A GENIUS HUMAN, WHY DIDN’T I THINK OF THAT SOONER,” he explained, sounding much louder than before. If not he had more energy. You couldn’t tell which.

“ THAT SOUNDS LIKE A GREAT IDEA HUMAN [Y/N], THOUGH I CAN NOT GO MYSELF AS I TOO HAVE WORK WHEN HE DOES, HOWEVER!! I CAN SEND A FRIEND OF MINE WHO CAN TAKE UP THE TASK, YOU CAN GO AS WELL OF COURSE!” He said, and now he is suddenly hugging you again, pulling you off your chair. You clung to him again as he twirled you around the room with such ease. All the while you’ve been screaming a bit at the sudden happening of being spun around by the giant skeleton.

Papyrus seems to have noticed you screaming and put you down gently pretty much as soon as it happened. “I AM… sorry human, I didn’t mean to scare you,” he said, now more quietly and sounded sadder.

You blinked up at him, watching his expression change from the happy face he had to a sad one. You would have wondered how that was possible if not for the fact you seriously got a fright from that.

“I-It’s alright Papyrus just didn’t e-expect that,” you say, slightly stuttering. Hell, you didn’t even know you were screaming until he put you down. You did feel a bit bad for that. You didn’t mean to scare him! Honestly, you didn't. Guess you scared each other. And wow, he could speak quietly. It was… nice and comforting. Now you feel worse.

“Okay human, if you say so, next time I’ll tell you when I pick you up, nyeh heh heh” he finished with a cute laugh that he says, but in a much softer tone compared to how he usually sounds. You pat him on the shoulder as he is kneeling on the floor to be more at your height as possible which was a nice gesture. But he still towers over you.

“Thanks, Papyrus, So I'm guessing you have a person in mind to send?”

“In fact I do, SHE IS PERFECT FOR THIS MISSION” He shouted at his normal volume and stood back at his full height, as you climbed back into the chair.  He noticed and helped you up, despite your small squeak of surprise as he did that, but thanks him anyway, Climbing onto these chairs was not easy.

The night was cut short after that and you said your goodbye to Papyrus, and he told you who he was sending to also scope out the idea, though not with you per say, that would be too obvious that something is up and His brother would pick up on it. No, it will be like two different point of views. One person on the inside, that would be you, and a person looking from the outside in. And Undyne friend of Papyrus would be more suited for her. Though could have been the other way around, More sneaky the better as Papyrus said. When this would happen, you don’t know but Papyrus said he would let you know when after he Talked to Undyne about it.

He sent a quick message before but no proper reply as of yet. It wasn’t too late but Papyrus said she was  _ training _ in the bedroom was her message. He seemed to blush a bright orange and threw his phone away. That was way too cute and way too innocent. Maybe asking him about monster dating was a bad Idea for now.

You decided to wait on questions about monster dating and stuff for a later date. Maybe even Ask Undyne about it if you two meet beforehand, But Maybe not. That might give it away too, hmm. Undernet will have to do for now till later. Sigh. Better than your  _ human _ internet, as you were sure it would probably lead to some porn site. And undernet was well, made for monsters, by monsters so it is bound to have some information for monster dating and all that it entails. Cause if you were going to help a Monster date a human, you wanted to do what Papyrus does and don’t half-ass it. You need both sides of the coin per say.

After that, the night ended, with a nice hug that he asked and you for once that night didn’t get lifted off the ground. The ground was pretty nice right now. And headed back home, happily now that you have a nice plan in mind, also if this lucky lady goes to where he works often, you could work with that quite easily.

Also, you never did question what was his Brother’s name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo Helllllo fellow Sinners :3 finally finished chapter four, and You guys have given me so many kudos and comments. I can’t even right now, I’m so happy ;-; thanks for your support you lovely, lovely sinners you <3 I never imagined it would get this much attention, like honestly. But blesss you guys. Also Cup ‘o’ coffee face mask, it’s from lush and it’s the best ;-; also Rip The comforter from lush(It smells of blackcurrant and Vanilla), it was one of the best shower creams xx it’s been discontinued. Rip. . Plus I’m going off with what I do personally so if you want the reader to use your favourite mask/cleanser you can do that. idk. o3o  
> (ヘ･_･)ヘ┳━┳  
> *casually puts table back*
> 
>  
> 
> Also, a friend of mine thought of a very good question... How on earth do they freaken POOP. is it like their dicks? ecto poop, does it glow? also why??? god, damn it. YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE.
> 
> *coughs* that is all


	5. The Plan.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Papyrus had a plan, it went well. And Reader finally realises Papyrus's Brother is None other than Sans. 
> 
> Also, Alphy's has a fangirl moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rip sorry for the huge delay. ;-; Work and my study has had me swamped, but guess that is my fault... But getting back into it. besides I was excited to write this chapter >:3 I just wish I wrote it earlier, but sleep is a much-needed thing. ugh.

Reader’s P.O.V

 

“Okay sounds good Papyrus,” You say over the phone. Papyrus just called you to confirm the plan that was happening today. You didn’t have much going on today other than responding to emails, there were a few more from your ad. Somewhere bots tho with their spam emails. 

You suppose that’s what you get for putting your email out there but oh well, those can be easily handled.

You heard Papyrus do his “Nyeh Heh Heh” over the phone before saying goodbye and hanging up. The plan. Well, Papyrus’s friend, Undyne was coming along too but to make it less obvious, it was best you two didn’t know each other just yet, not till afterwards. More sneaky and easier to split up as he would put it. Though you knew what she sort of looked like. Papyrus never did show you a Photo but it would be pretty easy to see a Blue person with Bright red hair in a see of normal humans. Not to mention monster’s where pretty tall but nothing wrong with that. For you yes only because of how short you are but heels help somewhat.

You were ready to go, all dressed and ready to go outside and interact with the outside world and all that it has to offer. With your hair up in a bun, grey crop top embroidered decorated the sleeves, ripped skinny jeans with some black inch platform heels to go finish off the look. With one last look in the mirror, satisfied with how you look you go out the door heading to your destination. To See Papyrus’s Brother at work and find out who he likes… Easy peasy.

________time skip_____

You made it to the place in time, well maybe a bit  _ too _ early.  _ Better to be early than late _ , You thought as you waited in your car. Papyrus’s brother worked here, least one of his jobs but his  _ main _ one. And it worked out best for the plan. A good chunk of people, get to see interaction and the food is apparently pretty good. And that you couldn’t turn down. Best stake out ever. Would only be better if it was one of Grillby’s Burgers. Nothing came close to those.

You glanced down at your phone which was lighting up at you instead of screaming at you - mostly because you put it on silent while driving. Fewer distractions. You decided to leave on silent, but read the Message from Papyrus.

**From Papyrus To Spoopy;  HOPE IT GOES WELL HUMAN, MY BROTHER SHOULD BE WORKING RIGHT NOW AND APPARENTLY, UNDYNE IS** **_PLACE_ ** **. SO WHENEVER YOU ARE READY HUMAN, SIGNED, THE GREAT PAPYRUS”**

You shook your head. Oh, silly Papyrus. If anything you got a  _ great _ friend out of this if this doesn’t quite turn out the way you wanted it too. You quickly typed out a quick “Will do, ttyl” and put your phone into your pocket along with your car keys and exited your parked car heading towards the building.

The building itself was nice, had a rustic feel to it, some tables and chairs outside, as well as some on the inside along with some comfy booths with red leather padding on them. You stepped inside looking around the place.  It surely had a nice wild west/ pinup aesthetic to it which you liked immediately and wish you dressed more for it but too late now. You looked around a bit more seeing the counter only to see a familiar looking Skeleton.

It was  **Sans** from the bar a few nights ago. Looks like you were right about there being not  _ many _ skeletons. But what are the odds of your Client who wanted to help out his brother was a skeleton you already knew?  

Sans was looking down on the counter. You could only guess it was his phone. Not that you could blame him, the place was quiet enough for now. It was just before lunch after all but once he looked up and spotted you and smiled in your direction.  

You felt your heart sink a little but not sure why. _ You’ve only met him once no need to feel attached! Bad (y/n) bad!  _ You scolded yourself in your head, but on the outside, you put a smile on your face as you walked up to the counter to the friendly, big skeleton; “Hello Stranger”   
  
  


* * *

Undyne  P.o.v

* * *

  
  
Undyne sat in the far back as she could while still being able to see what's happening, the interactions with sans and the people that come in, most importantly the facial expressions. They were the most important after all how else was she going to read San’s face otherwise.

As far as She knew, Sans didn’t know she was there as she came in before his shift started and has been slowly working on her fries and her eggs and bacon. It tasted nice either if it was cold or hot so she didn’t care. She perked up when she heard the door open and the bell on the door rang, spotting a young girl by the looks of it.

“Hey Alphy’s someone just came in” She spoke into the phone in a hushed tone. She quickly looked at sans, once again looking at his phone and sighed. This girl probably wasn’t it.

“Ohhhh what’s happening, tell me the details! What does she look like!” Alphy’s screamed into the phone, scaring her girlfriend at the sudden high volume. She thought she be used to her outbursts by now but nope. But her girlfriend was cute when she got all passionate about things.

“A girl came in, her hair is in a bun, crop top with roses. Ripped jeans… rather short. Nope, not the one”  She said looking away and picking at her food.

She heard Alphy’s sigh into the phone before answering. “Has San’s Looked at her yet?”

Just as Alphy’s says that undyne looks back, expecting to see the fake smile she has grown to know whenever she sees sans at work when he talks to customers. It was more of “not being rude”smile he has going. He doesn’t hate the job she knows that much. But the need to work she’ll never understand, well maybe she does as she can never quite stop training even if they are above ground now. Monsters don’t really need to work with the money that they have. The one positive thing that came from living on the mountain. Silly humans.

But she did not expect for San’s face to perk up. Eyebrow bone lift and have a genuine smile that reaches his eye sockets. Even his glowing white dots pulsed and is visibly brighter. If only for a moment but she saw it.  
  
“Never mind what I said before. She’s the one” She spoke, breaking out into a smile and having a hard time keeping her voice down. Who knew that little spunk would be the one.

“SHE IS!!! OHHHMYGODIAMSOTURNINGTHISINTOASTORY,INEEDMOREOFTHISCUTEFLUFF…” Alphy’s yelled in excitement and going off on her tangents. She was lucky she turned down her phone as to not draw attraction to herself. Papyrus was right. There was a Human who he was interested in. She couldn't believe it.

“Okay okay, you need to breathe” she spoke softly into the phone doing her best to calm down her girlfriend. Whenever she got riled up like that she would forget to breathe so being the good girlfriend she would need to remind her, despite how cute it is. While she did that she is still paying attention to the scene unfolding a few meters away.   
  
She heard her girlfriend take a deep breathe through the phone calming down and stuttering while saying  _ sorry _ . She never has to say sorry for being cute. A deep red/purple blush appears on her face at the thought of picturing her girlfriend. Maybe she should have brought her along instead of on the phone. Next time for sure, though in saying that the exact reason she didn’t was she might be distracted by her girlfriend. Nah totally worth being distracted while alphy’s would be taking note of what’s happening.

“Okay okay, here is what is happening…” She said, whispering into the phone, telling her Girlfriend all the details of what is happening currently, she only wishes she could hear what they are saying to each other. She could hear her girlfriend typing furiously on her keyboard writing everything down while mumbling that’s  _ too cute _ and  _ who knew that would happen! _

The girl that Undyne spotted now has some curly fries and a hot...cat? Yep, a hot cat while San’s looks like he is laughing while staring right at her with the girl giggling back at him and is turning around to find a spot. She has many choices. But she is turning around, she might see. Not wanting to be caught by her or sans, he turned her head and down at her food, eating the remainder of what’s on the platter.

Her cover would be so blown is San’s found her now. Not like it wasn’t unusual for his friends to eat  _ here _ . Was more or less why she is Alone would give it away, though she can always Lie and ask Papyrus or Alphy’s to quickly come in for a lunch date. Though she hates lying to her friends. And wouldn’t be a total lie if she asked Alphy’s to have a lunch  _ date _

She looked back up to find San’s giving her an EyeBone raise as if to say  _  what are you up to? _ But didn’t say anything. He kept his eye on her for a moment longer but broke eye contact as customers came in.   


“Hey, Alllllphy’s would you do me a huge favour and come around  _ very soon _ for a date?”

 

* * *

Back to Reader’s P.O.V

* * *

 

 

“A hotcat? Seriously?” You asked, looking at the sausage which had a cat face, paws and a tail detailing. It was cute but a bit much.

“I thought it was pretty  _ Claw-ver. _ ” San’s replied, laughing at his own joke and probably at your reaction. You couldn’t help but giggle along with his laughter.

“Alright,  _ Purr-haps  _  it is, it surely is the  _ Purr-fect _ opportunity to try it.” You said, now agreeing to try the hotcat. You were just going for a normal hotdog but he convinced up with a few cat-related puns. You and your stupid weakness for puns. He nodded, adding a Hotcat to your plate along with your order or curly fries. Along with a piece of paper, you didn’t think much of it and just thought it was the receipt. You did pay for food after all. 

Now with your order in hand, which was surprisingly fast but you guessed curly fries was a pretty common item to eat from here to be made early, you turned away to find a seat as the monster continued to laugh. It was easy to find a seat in the place as it wasn’t all that filled yet only a few people here and there but soon that wouldn’t be the case. You glanced outside and saw a good mix of humans and monsters heading towards the shop on their well-deserved lunch break. Man, he wasn’t kidding when there was a lunchtime rush and for once you were glad you came early, even for the food alone and a good seat.

You quickly took one the booths near the front, perfect line of sight of sans, the counter and you get to take a good look at who he is talking too. But before you get into that and being sneaky, you dig into your crispy curly fries and your favourite choice of dip and the Hotcat.

Not as satisfying as the burger, but you make a note to ask Grillby if he has any curly fries on the menu. Those would go great with the burger. If he doesn’t you’ll sure as hell try and convince him. You ate your food in peace as people trickled in, watching them, even more closely if there were girls, which there was a few.    


Continuing to eat your food while trying not to look creepy was hard work. Would have been easier if you sat with  _ Undyne _ but you’ll have to make do. They were supposed to be here.  _ Could be closer to the back _ you thought idly as you munched on a chip. You looked back, only to see Sans looking nervous. You could have sworn you’ve seen him like that before back at the bar when you first meet him and the girl looking at him and flirting with him. If playing with her long hair and tilting her head to the side.

_ I think I found the girl, no wonder he needs help _ . You think, going back to your food and bringing out your phone, typing a few things on your phone as notes, what she looks like, how she dresses, how she acts. Least from you can see.

You feel your mood dampen a bit as you type that information out. You are not jealous. You will not be Jealous. You huffed in thought and stopped eating as you suddenly lost your appetite. Nope, it was totally a female thing going on. Hormones. That was a damn well excusable answer and being single sucks sometimes, in times like these. 

Deciding to stay for a bit longer to watch a few more interactions before heading off. It was getting crowded anyway.

He really wasn’t kidding when he said it was a lunch rush. You swear you’ve never seen food being cooked and prepared so quickly.

Could it be magic? Or just really good at preparation?

Magic sounds cooler.

You grab the remainder of the fries and roll them up in the napkins you’ve been provided and your receipt, waving sans goodbye as you left the store, heading back home as nothing quite beats the comfort of home and watching Netflix. 


	6. Soup for the Soul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We made it to chapter 6? I usually never make it past chapter 3 at the least when writing fanfics yet here we are! AHAHAHA. And slowly getting shorter and shorter chapters, Sorry about that, I’ll make this one pretty long to make up for it xx also I will have more sans and reader interaction :3 also going to watch Avengers infinity war. Can’t wait. Though the body is not yet ready, the movie is. 
> 
> But we are here for undertale so. Here. we. go.

San’s P.O.V

_ “Okay okay here is what is happening… _ .” He heard a familiar voice of what sounded like a whisper in the background. That voice sounded  _ very  _ familiar, he thought briefly but he was soon again distracted by (y/n).

“So you have hot dogs... And Hot cats?” She spoke, giving him an quizzed look as she finished reading the menu just off the side of him. It would have been behind him but being how big he is, no one would be able to read it. So off to the side it was, with none of his big bones blocking the way. He chuckled in response.

“What can I say, Hot dogs are a dying  _ breed _ ” was his reply. People always get a chuckle out of the hot cats and were usually the best sellers if only for their looks and name. Everyone always tries one. No real difference other than appearance.

He watched her giggle and cover her mouth with her hand. Why does he suddenly think she is cute? “No hard felines if you don’t want to try it but..” He paused, putting his hand behind him, bringing a hot cat into his hand with his magic, holding it out to her to look at “Fur the fun of it, why not try it”

With a smile looking at the hot cat, gigging harder now. He wasn’t  _ supposed  _ to use magic at work but he did and for the look on her face, he thought it was worth it. He didn’t know why he did it. He never did it for a person he didn’t know. He did it when every Frisk and Tori came by. The kid always loved it whenever he did it. Besides how can he not use it to bring her a hot cat that went so well with his purr-fect puns.  

He went to go and grab the curly fries she ordered from behind him, The cook from the kitchen had already filled out her order, already prepared for the lunch rush. Smart man, he thought. Though if they were ever behind, he’d help out using his magic, regardless if he was allowed or not. His boss would prefer to have happy customers with food on time rather than small problem such as magic. But that rarely happens these days. Though sans always thought they needed a few more hands around the place. 

“A hotcat? Seriously?” She asked him, shaking her head slightly.

“I thought it was pretty Claw-ver. ” He replied, leaning back, puffing out his chest and putting his hands on his hips for effect, laughing at his own pun. Now that one was good and he was sure if Papyrus was around he be screaming at him but even Papyrus would have to admit it was a clever one.

“Alright, Purr-haps  it is, it surely is the Purr-fect opportunity to try it.” She said nodding, agreeing to have the hotcat. He put it down on the tray in between them, while she was getting her money out to pay for her food. He decided that the hotcat was in the house, she wouldn’t notice and his bank account wouldn’t either if he was being honest. It was a nice change after only just earning enough for himself and Papyrus to live comfortably. But still, as Lazy as he is, he does need to do something with his time, be out of the house. Also, people would become less afraid if he was seen behind a counter and become the new  _ normal. _

Once her receipt printed out he  _ paused time _ . Everything around him went dark but him as if the only light source was on him like a spotlight unaffected by his pause in time. Without much of a second thought, he ripped the receipt and grabbed a pen scribbling down his phone number on the back of the paper. He probably would have asked if he had time but from looking outside the usual customers and then some were on their way to have lunch like clockwork. And when they arrive it’s a rush that doesn’t slow down until 2 pm. Today was just one of those long days. 

So this was the best way. Though he didn't know why he did it. He just felt like he needed too, with a snap of his fingers time resumed as if nothing had happened and he slipped her the receipt, smiling at her a real smile. Temporary forgetting about the tiresome rush he is about to face. The calm before the storm.

He felt his soul Pulse when he watched (y/n) walked away to find a seat. A whiff of her scent ticked his nasal cavities. She smelled so sweet to him. It was calling to him.  _ Get a grip! _ He told himself, throwing out those thoughts. Why did he keep having those thoughts and why on earth was his soul pulsing. It worried him that he wasn’t worried about that. He broke his line of sight of (y/n) as he felt himself being watched, only remembering what he had heard earlier.

_ “Okay okay here is what is happening”  _ he mumbled to himself, now looking around the empty room. It was going to be for long. And he was right about being watched as he found a familiar face, with Blue scales and bright red hair. He raised his brow at her.  _ Why is she alone and why on earth was she spying on him? _ He thought while looking at her, seeing her on the phone Talking to Alphy’s he guessed.  _  But why _ .

But he would have to deal with her later as customers started coming in with their usual orders. He put on a fake smile and went to work.

Though after a while he snuck a glance to where (y/n) had sat, Near the front of the booth, right in his line of sight to find her gone. He felt his soul sink a little. But he shook it off. He had too, he did have work to get back to after all. It meant nothing. It was  _ nothing _ .   
  


┏(＾0＾)┛ ~time skip~ ┗(＾0＾) ┓

 

The rush was over, the last of the stragglers, wanting not to return to work anytime soon. Not that he can blame them, being stuck in an office would not be too fun. Now to deal with Undyne, it was still here. If not he’ll talk to sooner or later. He stood up, looking at where he saw her last and she was gone and some other customer has taken her space. Even she didn’t want to stay in the lunch rush. Or maybe she left because he spotted her.

He pulled out his phone, which still needed an upgrade. He would send a text to Alphy’s asking her about it. He would like to keep his number, seeing as he gave it away but a bigger phone would not be amiss. The only reason why he put up with his phone for so long because of lack of better options but since they are up on the surface, Alphy’s could give him an upgrade that he needed. Before that thought escaped him and he would forget, again, he texted her and once that was done he focused on Undyne. 

Though what would he say? That he overheard something that was suspicious? 

Maybe if he still had the Judge title he would certainly say so. Now that they were above ground they really didn’t need such titles. And with that, the habit of looking at humans souls or any souls for that matter and reading their intentions. 

Though he still did now and again if the new friends of the brother, Papyrus. He would do anything to protect his brother from unnecessary harm.

Even if that is frowned upon - if only for the sake of people's privacy but they don’t know won’t hurt them. It might be an intimate thing to do, to share one’s soul. But looking is different from that. That is what he tells himself. It was his job for years till he quietly retired from that role.

So why didn’t he check  _ her _ soul?  Though he feels he doesn't need too.  She hasn’t given him a reason too.

“Heya handsome” a female voice sun out, along with the bell by the door, matching her pitchy hi tone. “It has been awhile”

This was going to be a long shift.

 

Reader’s P.O.V

 

The aroma of pumpkin soup filled the air, bubbling away in a pot.  _ Nothing quite like some soup for a day like this _ , you thought as you stirred the contents, making damn sure not to burn the bottom. You managed to do that once, never again and by god it was a nightmare to clean. 

With the bread in the toaster, the garlic butter spread ready and Netflix ready to go. Today was a good day to stay in as the rain bucketed outside. The rain arrived just as you stepped through the door of your place. The weatherman was so wrong about today, but that didn’t matter now.

What did matter be a certain skeleton’s number written on a certain receipt you got just from earlier today.

The questions of  _ Should I? What if I do? What if I don’t? _ Ran through your mind. There was no harm in it. Just a person’s number. And that person gave to you it to text them. You could you really could. No harm ever came from sending a text. 

_ But first… talk to Papyrus _ . You nod at your thoughts, now taking the soup off the stove and into a deep blue bowl. After that the toast popped out of the toaster, you knew it was going to happen, but You still jumped at the sound.

“Silly toast, why can’t they make it silent” You half-heartedly complained, as you grabbed the toast, spreading the heavy butter over it, putting it on a plate. With that you grabbed what you needed, bringing it over to the couch and placing it down on the coffee table in front of you.

Grabbing your phone, planning to send a quick message to Pappy.

 

**“To Papyrus, From Spoopy; Hi Papyrus, Today went good, I have a good idea on how to help your brother. :) Seeing him in person was a great help now that I know what help to give. Also, I never did see your friend,** **_Undyne? but it was pretty busy. Talk later Paps”_ **

 

With that, you hit send. You never did see a blue Monster with bright red hair. Maybe she didn’t go after all… or maybe with magic she looked like someone else? With Magic anything is possible. Least you’d like to believe that. Or she could be one of the very few people/monsters in the place but near the back I one of the booths, you never did get a good look, You were too concerned about Sans and him talking to his customers to give it a second thought.

Besides Papyrus thought was best you two didn’t seem to know each other as of yet. Least for the plan. And since Sans is Papyrus’s brother you would trust his judgement.

Regardless of that, you had the information you needed to help him… maybe having his Number wouldn’t be too bad… If you can somehow stir the conversation about his dating woes and be the best wingwoman and help him out. See? Harmless. No harm in having his phone number.

But Maybe you’ll text him later. After one movie you would.

But it seems like Papyrus had other ideas.

 

**“From Papyrus to Spoopy; THAT IS GREAT NEWS, ALSO UNDYNE GAVE A GREAT REPORT TOO. ALSO, A BIT SAD YOU DIDN’T SEE HER BUT SHE WAS THERE BUT ALSO IS THERE A REASON WHY WE CAN’T TALK NOW?”**

 

**“From Spoopy to Papyrus; That’s great Papyrus, and”** _ Y _ ou paused, what were you going to say? That you were relaxing? You looked at your soup, your now cold toast and the movie was paused.  **“- Well gimme five minutes and I’ll call”**

 

You sadly looked at your soup and getting up and grabbing your pen and paper that already had notes on it which you did after you got home and then casually decided to relax, watch some Netflix and have some soup. It was only basic stuff. Had room to move around you guessed to fit in better with monster dating culture if you had too though more customized for sans? 

 

**“From Papyrus to Spoopy; ACTUALLY, I MIGHT HAVE TO CANCEL THAT AS SANS IS HOME, BUT FEEL FREE TO TEXT ME! NYEH HEH HEH”**

 

Such an old skeleton.

Well, you half wondered if you can send pictures to papyrus’s s phone. If they can’t you can just take it to him in person.

Though texting  _ Sans _ , on the other hand, you can do it now.

And So you did.

 

**“From Spoopy to Sans (Mr skellington); Hey”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When you are supposed to be doing homework but write fanfics instead. Procrastination at it’s finest. Don’t do a me kids. Also sorry for the short chapter ;-; I’ll post another one soon xx ty for reading ;-;

**Author's Note:**

> SORRY FOR LACK OF SANS here, though he should be in the next chapter, just wanted to get this started~ Also as for the choice as the nickname for the phone texts - I choose “Spoopy” because of an inside joke me and my friends have, as I Keep saying I’m dying cause I laugh so hard, and Then I pretend to be a spooky ghost, hence spoopy and i ghost people alot. XD rip me. And since this is based on IRL events, least the first chapter is - best to write what ya know right? Though if you guys would prefer a different nickname I could do that, though I’m sure sans will have a say in what it is. Probably a clever pun.
> 
> Also unsure of posting schedule yet, but I guess when I can I will write and post!  
> . :3 And My god did this get long, I'm so sorry, I just couldn't stop. though will be working on the next chapter now. So second chapter soon??


End file.
